New Experiences
by Chase.M206
Summary: Follow Rachel Berry as her life taken an unexpected turn of events. Fed up of being known as the 'freaky obnoxious loser', Rachel's determined to change. So when she is offered an opportunity that will do exactly that, that she simply can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **New Experiences.

**Rating: **M for language and themes of a sexual nature.**  
**

**Pairing: **PuckleBerry. Other pairings subject to change.**  
**

**Spoilers: **None. Set after Sectionals.**  
**

**Summary: **Follow Rachel Berry as her life taken an unexpected turn of events. Fed up of being known as the 'freaky obnoxious loser', Rachel's determined to change. So when she is offered an opportunity that will do exactly that, that she simply can't refuse.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I acknowledge that I don't own Glee nor none of it's fabulous characters, or the songs used in this fic.

**Note:** I've adopted this story from xSpencer-Rose. I've altered the chapters that Spencer wrote, with her permission of course, and added more of my own. As I don't particularry like Mercedes, there will be tons of Mbashing. Until, and if, I decided to change my mind. I'm going to try and stick to the path that Spencer set, but I will be tweaking a lot to make the story my own. To those of Spencer's fans, I hope I don't let you down. I'm psyched to be taking this story on, and I really hope that I do well. Please share your opinions with me and let me know how I'm doing.

**Beta: **In search of a beta, if anyone is interested please inbox me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one.**

Santana Lopez ran a frustrated hand through her hair before shoving it back up in it's mandatory pontail; today had not gone as planned, in face, some may say that it was possibly worst then when Sylvester gave away the Glee clubs set lists to their competitions at Sectionals. _OK, that's what she said. _It may not be as bad as Sectionals, but the pain in the ass was the same person as then - Sylvester.

Ever since Quinn, the former head cheerio, had gotten knocked up and booted from the squad, Sylvester had been acting like a crazed women. _Women?_

Coach knew how much Santana wanted to be Captain of the squad, how much she had always craved the crown, especially now that the position was open. And honestly, Santana believed that it would happen now that Quinn was gone and out of the picture; she believed that everything would fall into place perfectly like it did in movies. But no, Coach had different ideas; instead of giving Santana her right-full place as Captain, Sylvester had called together a Cheerio meeting where she had dropped a bomshell that jepordized everything Santana had worked for.

Aparently Santana wasn't the automatic replacement for Quinn, Coach had actually, _gasp_, decided to offer everyone the appealing opportunity.

The Cheerios couldn't qualify for Nationals with 15 cheerleaders; 16 was the mininum. So whoever found the person to be that lucky number 16 would get the Captain placement and be Sylvesters new pet. Everyone was estatic, desperate for the opportunity that was being waved in front of their faces, and set off for the search immediatley. Santana was pissed to say the least; that placement was rightfully hers, no one elses.

So she was a tiny bit relieved when no one succeeded, the key word being tiny. She was one of those who failed... That was a few minutes previous

"When I accepted the job as Coach at William McKinley High school, I agreed to train a squad of winners; instead I get lumbered with a bunch of losers. But thats okay, you know why? Because when we take Nationals, and we will, we'll still win. Not because any of you are good, it pains me to watch your pathetic attempts of cheerleading, we'll win because we'll get the sympathy vote. And maybe I'll even get a trophy... you know, for training a bunch of spackyfied morons!" Sue barked loudly in anger frightening some of the weaker Cheerios.

"I gave you one simple order and you failed… miserably!" she added as she paced before the Cheerios.

Sue's words stung, but they were nothing but correct; today had been a disaster. 11 out of the 15 cheerios had brought someone to try outs who they felt would qualify for the remaining place, turns out it was a waste of time; Coach had looked at 6 of them in distain and ordered them to leave immediatley before they even began, another 2 were over weight, 1 didn't 'have the look', Brittany's didn't even go to WMHS and Santana's chosen one ran off in fear within seconds. _And oh how she will regret it later when Santana see's her._

"Coach, please, let me have one more chance. Me and Britt will search high and low for the perfect replacement, just give us one more chance! I swear, we will not let you down." Santana said, resulting to begging. "Right Britt?" she added nudging the blonde lightly.

"Ow! that hurt San." Brittany whined only to receive daggers from Santana "What?" she asked totally clueless.

Sue eyed the two girls stood before her, "You sound kinda desperate Lopez."

"Not desperate, just determined Coach." Santana replied firmly, though inside she was close to exploding.

"OK, I'll give you another two hours to find someone," Coach smirked, "When and if you do not find that someone, you will become my erand girls...you will be placed in a rank lower than Becky, meaning you'll be bench girls, oh and _all _of your priviledges will be revoked. Deal?" she grinned evily.

Santana gulped in fear, but it was a risk she was going to take, "Okay coach, deal." she reluctantly agreed.

Sue raised an eyebrow "Two hours. Bring my usual star bucks with you, think of it as practise for when you become my bitches" Sue barked as she headed into her office, leaving Santana and Brittany standing alone in the gym.

"How the fuck am I suppose to find someone perfect at cheerleading in such short notice!" Santana later vented and she and Brittany stopped at their lockers. "I mean, if there was anyone who even comes close to being good, surely they would already be on the squad or have been one of the girls from earliers try outs right? It's crazy, and now I've gone and fucked up any chance that I've got at being Captain..." Santana fumed nudging Brittany.

"Jesus Britt, are you even listening to me? !" Santana growled noticing the blonde was paying no attention to her as she stormed down the halls.

"Yeah sure San. You were saying Jesus got bit.." Brittany protested, still not looking at Santana, only angering the girl more.

Santana rolled her eyes in frustration "What the fucks got you so distracted that you're ignoring me?" she practically barked, pearing over Brittanys shoulder. Looking into the small low budget dance studio, Santana's mouth opened in shock; she had found the perfect replacment, the girl was dancing effortlessly and certainly had the moves needed, but it had to be _her _of all people.

"Man hands? !" Santana grumbled, catching Rachel's attention.

Rachel, spotting the two cheerios, grumbled herself, "Look, if you're both here to call me names and what not, please refrain from doing so; I've already been slushied today and verbally abused on more than one occasion. In fact, today has been very unpleasent already, what's a few more insaults? Go on then, on with it, but before you do, know that your words can't hurt me." Rachel stated in her usual annoying manner, head held high.

Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked "Oh yeah why's that?" she asked in amusement as she advanced towards Rachel, Brittany trailing behind.

"Because there is no possibility that you can top all of the bad things that have already happend to myself today."

"Such as?" Santana enquired

Rachel stopped what she was doing, sure their words hurt, they always hurt but that was the least of her worries right now. With a sigh she turned around "If you must no I got suspended from Glee …temporarily of course."

Santana let out a bark od laughter "Little miss goody-two-shoes got the boot from Glee, oh this is classic."

"Please, do take pleasure in my obvious pain and uncomfort..." Rachel muttered sarcastically.

Brittany offered Rachel a little comforting smile "How come?" she asked softly.

"No reason in particular." Rachel replied quickly, only intruging Santana more.

"Quit the bullshit treasure trail; why did you really get your high-maintences ass booted from your beloved Glee Club?" Santana demanded.

"Fine I'll tell you, but only because at this current moment I fear for my life!" Rachel said dramatically making Santana roll her eyes.

"Well? On with it!" Santana ordered as she took a seat, preparing herself for one of Berry's usual boring sob storys.

"Because Quinn decided that it was unfair of Mr Schue to keep giving myself the female leads. Which to be honest is preposterous, because I am the the strongest female vocals in Glee! And due to that I had a momentary lapse of sanity where I told her she's a jealous bitch, who needs to get her head out of backside and stop thinking she's all superior and mighty. Then I went on to remind her that she was no longer on the Cheerio's therefore she, like myself and the original Glee members, was basically a nobody and that she needed us, because otherwise she's going to have no one! Then Mr Schuester came over and shouted at me because 'you shouldn't shout at a pregnant woman and cause her distress' and then had the audacity to suspend me for two weeks" She ranted in traditional Berry style, fuming by the time she had finished her speach.

"You seriously said that to Quinn?" Santana questioned in a tone that clearly said she didn't beleive a word that had just came from Rachel's mouth.

"Yes I did, and I may have called her a few more names, but lets not go there. And do you know what the worst part is? hmm? None of the Glee Club backed me up! Which is absolutely crazy considering the fact Quinn still attempts to make majority of their lifes hell and-"

Santana moaned "Berry will you shut up before you make my ears bleed"

Rachel rolled her eyes before sighing "What do you want? Are you here to bully me more about the whole Quinn fiasco?"

"Unfortunatley no. This may come as a surprise too you Berry, hell I can hardly believe I'm even doing this myself, but how would like to ditch being the current annoying big loser that you are? That means no longer being a target to, well, the schools population." Santana smirked.

Rachel couldn't help but be sceptical of the Cheerio's offer "Just out of curiosity, how do you propose to do this?" she asked trying not to sound eager.

"Join the Cheerios!" Brittany stated happily whilst jumping up and down, clapping her hands with excitement, however Rachel's mouth dropped.

"You are your joking? Right?" Rachel asked desperately but both girls shook their heads and then she laughed nervously "Oh I see, this some sort of prank to get be back for what I said to Quinn! Well I'm not falling for it!" She snapped. "So on with the torture, just please avoid my face, it's my most imp-"

Santana laughed cutting the diva off. "Who knew Berry has a back bone!" she said in amusement. "But to answer your earlier question, no this isn't to get back at you for outing Quinn in front of Glee I assure you." she finished.

Rachel bowed her head and just stared at her shoes, not answering the question

"Come on we aint got all day! And plus you'd totally be saving our ass, so we'd owe you!" The Latina asked trying to muster up a friendly voice.

"Please Rachel," Brittany begged "if we don't find another member, then we have to be bench girls and Coaches bitches!" Brittany pouted.

"But why me?" Rachel asked confused as to why they'd choose her of all people to attempt to save the squad. "Surely there are other females ou-"

Santana groaned in frustration, _if Berry wasn't so fucking good at dancing! _"Because you're the best…okay! ?" she reluctantly admitted.

Rachel sighed, she couldn't believe she was about to do this "OK, fine, I'll do it." Rachel relented, hoping she wouldn't regret this later.

"About friggin time Berry! Now follow us and keep what you're wearing on; it's mandatory that you have do a tryout for Coach." Santana grinned jumping up. Both Brittany and Santana each grabbing one of Rachel's arms and rushing towards the gym where the devil would be waiting.

Upon the girls arrival, Sue let out a bark of laughter notcing the female they had attached to them. "Berry? You brought Berry? Wow Lopez, you must be seriously desperate. But you know what? This could be entertaining, so I'll watch, then point and laugh before collecting your uniforms." Sue laughed.

"Coach, I told you that I'd find you the best, and weirdly enough, Berry is the best. Just give her a chance please?"Santana asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Fine, Berry front and centre; show me what you got!" Sylvester barked as she took a seat. "You girls must be desperate to be one Sue Sylvesters 'bitches'" Sue muttered with a throaty laugh as she faced Rachel who was stood front and centre as she commanded.

It was that exact moment that Sylvester and Santana went into absolute shock. Brittany on the other hand just praised Rachel and encouraged her to keep going, never once doubting that Rachel would let and Santana down.

Santana looked at Brittany's chesire grin and then back to Rachel. Sure, Santana thought Berry was good from that little dance Rachel was doing earlier, but she honestly hadn't expected Berry to be _that _good. _Who was she kidding? It was afterall, Rachel Berry._

Rachel began by doing a simple round off and a tumble then tuck, before doing a back hand spring and some more impressive and harder moves, such as: a full round off, the bow and arrow, the heel stretch pull down, a two touch, a front hurdler and then a pike, a standing backhand spring and some back flips, the famous jump builders and some front flips, before finishing with her favourite move - the liberity twist and falling into the full splits.

For what seemed like years to Rachel, no one spoke, they just stared at her with open mouths minus Brittany who was just grinning like she hadn't expected any less. Santana was absolutely stunned, half of those moves Berry just done, she couldn't even pull off. Coach Sylvester on the other hand, whilst admitingly staring in awe, also looked like she had struck gold.

"OK guys... feeling a little awkward now.."Rachel trailed off, though she was not nervous, she thrived in their looks of awe and astonishment.

"Berry I'm going to tell you a little secret. A few years ago, a book top selling book came out: The Queen of cheerleading's guide to creating winners. You just done some of the greatest moves from that book. Give yourself a pat on the back and feel proud, you know why? Because one Sue Sylvester published that book." Sue said pointing to herself. "Now tell me, where did you learn to move like that?" she questioned almost suspiciously.

"Since aged 5, I've been taking a large variety of dance classes. I also done gymnastics for 10 years." Rachel said biting her lip nervously.

"Rule number one Berry: Don't bite you lips, it makes them chapped, and when they get chapped, you become sloppy!" Sue ordered, though she had a look of apreciation in her scary peircing eyes. "Now what shoe and dress size are you?"

"My dress size is two, and my shoe size is 3." Rachel beamed proudly, she loved her figure and done heck of a hard job keeping it in perfect shape.

"Your very small Berry. Excellant you can be a flyer, small feet also? So your quick on your toes. Perfect." Sue said mostly to herself. "Brittany go fetch Berry a new uniform and a Cheerio coat, I'll have her others sorted out for tomorrow." Sue grinned.

"Other uniforms?" Rachel questioned confused.

"Yes you have 3 home uniforms, 1 away uniform, two white turtle knecks for under your uniform, and 4 cheerio trackys." Sue smirked at Rachel's wide eyes.

"Wow." Rachel said surprised. _They must have a really huge budget..._

"Indeed. Sue Sylvesters girls only have the best; you be good to Sue, and she'll be good to you." Sue smirked smugly in a sing-song voice.

Brittany came rushing in then with Rachel's new uniform, almost tripping over her own feet as she rushed towards Rachel and skidded to a stop. Handing Rachel the items, Brittany smiled widely as she stood at Rachel's side.

"B, that's what I'm gonna call you from now on Berry okay? B for Berry, B for beat Will Shuester..." Sue said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "It's mandatory that you wear your uniform to school everyday, if you don't then you'll get a breach and be benched and have some of your priveledges revoked. Is that clear, B?" Sue barked loudly.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Rachel said, adding a mock salute for the hell of it.

"I like your sense of humour B, and your obvious respect for me." Sue said confusing Rachel, but choosing to remain quiet, she just nodded her head. "Now if it isn't already obvious, Santana you've made Captain, Rachel your her second in command, and Brittany your third. Well done girls." Sue said, showing the softest hint of a smile.

"Now get out of my gym. One has many busy things to do. I'll see you ladies at practise, don't be late!" Sue shouted over her shoulder as she headed back to her office.

"Congrats B, you made it. Now go get changed!" Santana said, giving her first order as head Cherrio.

"I would but I have a few problems. 1, where do I get changed too and 2, where do I put the items I'm wearing now?" Rachel said cluessly.

"We'll come with you and help you get ready!" Santana grinned walking ahead of the two females, and towards the female locker rooms.

Santana pulled out a key and unlocked a door, walking inside Rachel was absolutely gobsmacked. This was the Cheerio locker rooms? Against one wall was 16 sinks and a mirror above each sink, and what appeared to be draws undernieth. Against the other wall was a large red L shape sofa covered in fluffy cushions in many shapes and a dark mahogany table, with 3 reclyling chairs and several bean bags. Upon the opposite wall was a large plazma screen T.V, the wall around in covered in many photos. On the opposite wall, shortly down were 16 large looking lockers. And then there were two doors that Rachel stared at quizically.

"The door on the right leads to the shower room, with heated towels might I add, and the door on the left leads to the sunbeds and spray tanning room. Oh and the T.V is for when Coach needs something or is in the mood to give us a pep talk. Amazing right?" Santana said smugly.

"Very." Rachel agreed, clearly in awe._ If only the Glee Club had half of Sue's budget..._

"Get used to it, this is your new sanctuary now. Oh and your mirror/sink is the 7th up, mine's next too yours and then Brittany is next to me. The same with your locker. We'll have to decorate the outside and get some stickers for you mirror, Coach will give you a key to this room tomorrow." Santana smirked.

"Now you can go get changed." Brittany smiled pointing to a changing cubicle for Rachel to use.

Rachel was ordered into a cubicle, inside she grabbed her Cheerio dress from the garment back and hung it on the door as she stripped herself. Once down to her underwear, Rachel teared open the bag the contained her spankies and slipped them on over her nickers, and then quickly pulling the white turtle kneck over her head. Hearing Santana's calls to hurry up, she quickly slid on her Cheerio dress over her head and adjusted it to fit. She slipped on a pair of white socks, followed by her brand new white and red Nikey trainers. After fumbiling with all her belongings and sticking them into a bag, she grabbed her Cheerio coat off the hanger and stepped out of the cubicle.

There she saw Brittany clearing out a locker with a 'Q' on it and Santana placing a bright gold 'B' sticker over it. She couldn't help the small grin of satisfaction that graced her features in that moment, quickly she headed over to _her _ locker and placed her bag inside, catching the girls attention.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously tugging at the end of her skirt.

"Hot!" They said in unison, "Now follow me and sit down on the sofa so I can work my magic!" San stated leading the way.

Rachel proceeded to sit down and allowed Santana to brush and tug at her hair "Actually Santana, could you leave my bangs down?" Rachel asked softly.

"Why?" Santana asked confused, though doing as Rachel asked. "And you can call me S or San now, if you want.." she offered with a genuine smile.

"Just always been self-concious of my forhead." Rachel grinned nervously.

"Your as bad as Brittany. But ok if that's what you want, but I'm doing something about these bangs then!" Santana laughed dancing over to her locker and heading towards Rachel with a pair of scissors. Rachel immediatley backed farther into the sofa, praying for it to swallow her up.

"What are you doing, don't come near me with those things!" Rachel ordered in a shaky voice, Santana still advancing towards her.

"Just chill okay B? I know I've never gave you a reason to trust me before, but just trust me now ok?" Santana pleaded, Rachel relented and allowed Santana to chop away at her bangs. Once she was done Rachel made an attempt to move only to be pushed back down. "Nu-uh, we're not done."

Rachel felt eye shadow being smoothed over her lids, followed by a few strokes of blusher on her cheeks, and a quick layer of beesting lipgloss being coated on her already plump tingiling lips. Beesting was her favourite.

"And my work is complete." She grinned shoving a mirror into Rachel's face, Rachel couldn't believe it she actually looked hot!

"Wow." She breathed out, notcing her smokey eyes and stylish choppy fringe, she was about to speak again when the lunch bell rang.

"Ok now it's time to flaunt you!" Brittany grinned pulling her up, they left the locker room, locking up behind them as they entered the gym.

Santana took her rightful place in the middle, as each Brittany stood to her left, Rachel to her right.

Santana must of picked up on her nerves because she smiled at Rachel, actually smiled "You'll be fine your one of us now, we got your back." Santana whispered with a wink before pushing the Gym door open and walking out to the now very crowded hallways where everything turned silent. The silence lasted a minute before the whispers began, people doing double takes.

"Oh my god they're whispering about me!" Rachel blushed embarrassed.

"Isn't it brilliant? !" Brittany grinned.

"Rach show no signs of weakness. Your a cheerio now, be fierce!" Santana whispered encouragingly. Rachel looked at Santana and saw that she was supporting her trade mark glare, the scary one, Brittany had on a poker face and was pulling it off greatly. Rachel smirked and raised an eyebrow, hoping to god she didn't look like a dimwit. The three girls looked at one another and nodded in approval, then strutted down the hallway receiving many wolf whistles and stares.

Once the girls entered the canteen it fell deadly silent, Santana smirked, she never got use to this treatment, they were like fucking royalty!

After grabbing there food Rachel made a bee-line for her usual table when Santana grabbed her arm "Okay B, now that your one of us, you have to sit with us, it's like a rule. Seriously, coach would flip." Santana warned.

"I kind of got that, but couldn't we make an exception for today, please?" Rachel pouted.

"Why? It's not like they're actually nice to you?" Santana asked confused.

"I know that. I just feel like I should fill them in so they don't feel like I'm abandoning them." Rachel said, she was still nervous around these girls.

"If that's what you want then sure; but don't let any of them start trash talking you okay? Your a Cheerio now, use that." Santana advised.

"You sure you don't mind?" Rachel asked, not wanting Santana to think she was taking charge.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad." She smirked traveling towards the Glee table anyway.

"And I totally want to see Mike!" Brittany added.

"Are you in a relationship?" Rachel asked curiously, she had noticed Brittany and Mike together a lot recently.

"Yeah, have been for like 3 weeks now." Brittany grinned proudly.

"That's sweet." Rachel smiled.

"Woah, you talked like a normal person and not one that's deep throated a theasaurus!" Santana said in a teasing tone, her comment making Rachel blush.

"That's disgusting Santana; you certainly have one foul mouth on you." Rachel frowned.

"Oh believe me, you don't want to know." Santana grinned. "Now lets go show you off."

The three girls approached 'the Glee table' with a confidence that only a Cheerio possessed. Once they reached their destination, Santana faked a cough to catch everyones attention. When the Glee kids looked up and seen Rachel, their eyes practically bulged out of their heads.

"Pick your jaws up; it's unattractive." Santana snapped as she took a spot on one of the empty benches. Rachel slid into the seat on her right, and Brittany sat to Santana's left which just so happened to be by Mike.

"What the Dolce and Gabanna is going on? I want full details pronto!" Kurt asked gob-smacked.

"Well after my impromptu dismissal from Glee," Rachel paused to glare at Quinn. "I was trying to blow off some steam when these two showed up and asked me to join the Cheerio's, I of course being the good Samaritan I am, obliged." She finished with a grin to every ones shocked faces.

"B, you know you could have just told him to mind his own?" Santana smirked, though shooting a glare at Kurt.

"So you're a Cheerio now?" Kurt asked primly.

"Duh. You should have totally seen Coach's face when B done a backhand spring triple." Brittany added popping a grape into her mouth.

"Wow." Tina said, speaking for the rest of the Glee kids.

"Wow indeed. After her tryouts, she was immediatley put on the squad and declared my second in command, Brittany being my thirds." Santana added.

"Second and third in command?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"Yeah that's what I said wasn't it? They're my co-captains." Santana snapped. "Coach was practically foaming in the mouth."

Quinn scoffed at the statement. "Co-captains? Yeah right; Coach doesn't do co-captains, just the one." she accused.

"How would you know Quinn?" questioned Santana. "Last I checked, you weren't a Cheerio anymore."

"I _would _know; I used to be captain afterall." Quinn argued, not happy that Santana was standing up to her.

"'Used to' being past tense. Things have changed since you were on the squad Quinn. Santana's captain now." Rachel added, regreting it immediatley.

"Who do you think you are man-hands?" Quinn spat furiously,and once again the cafeteria silenced.

"She's B, my co-captain; you know, to the squad you no longer belong to?" Santana said coming to Rachel's defense. "And she will no longer be called Man-hands or any of the other ridiculous name you made up for her. You don't make the rules around here no more Q. I do." Santana said sweetly.

"Your a has been Quinn, now that your pregnant and not on the squad, your a nobody." Brittany added, surprising everyone minus Santana and Quinn.

"You'll regret this bitch; just you wait and see!" Quinn fumed storming off, Finn not far behind.

"Well that was weird." Artie stated to no one in particular.

Mercedes and Kurt just glared at Rachel before leaving to find Quinn.

"Pay no attention to them Rachel; you look great." Tina said offering a comforting smile before resuming conversation with Artie.

"I got to agree with Gothic Chick; you look hot as hell Berry. You know, if you acted and looked like this in freshman year, there's no way you would have been slushied and terrorised by everyone. But the uniform suits you Berry, nice legs." Puck smirked, Rachel frowning at his small speach.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about the game Friday and the party Santana was throwing after, Mike and Brittany macking on one another and Puck throwing in pervy comments at Santana and Rachel. Artie and Tina couldn't attend the party because they were going out with Mercedes and Kurt. Once the topic of outifts came up, the boys immediatley began talking about how they were going 'kiss ass at the game. Puck occasionally sparing glances at Rachel who looked so fucking hot; he could have done a Finn right there.

But no he was a stud, he could control himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **New Experiences.

**Rating: **M for language and themes of a sexual nature.**  
**

**Pairing: **PuckleBerry. Other pairings subject to change.**  
**

**Spoilers: **None. Set after Sectionals.**  
**

**Summary: **Follow Rachel Berry as her life taken an unexpected turn of events. Fed up of being known as the 'freaky obnoxious loser', Rachel's determined to change. So when she is offered an opportunity that will do exactly that, that she simply can't refuse.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I acknowledge that I don't own Glee nor none of it's fabulous characters, or the songs used in this fic.

**Note: **As you can see in the previous chapter, I haven't really changed much from Spencer's work, but this chapter is definitely different. I've changed around a few things, threw in a couple of different characters and added a lot more of my own stuff. (All with Spencer's permission of course.) I'm still in desperate need of a **beta, **so if anyone is interested please give me a shout. Not just for my sake, but for the readers.I'm psyched to be taking this story on, and I really hope that I do well. Please share your opinions with me and let me know how I'm doing.

**Beta: **In search of a beta, if anyone is interested please inbox me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two.**

Sue Sylvester walked into the schools staffroom with her usual swagger, a confident smirk plastered on her frightening features. The kind of smirk that had people biting their fingernails nervously, because they knew that smirk meant she was in a _very _good mood; and when Sue Sylvester was in a good mood, it usually ended with everyone else in the exact opposite mood.

Approaching the table where Will sat with Emma, a tray of Starbucks in one hand and a newspaper in the other, Sue coughed to gain their attention. At the sound, the pair broke off their conversation and looked up to see Sue staring down at them. A wicked gleam in her eye.

"William, Emma. Say, can I interest the pair of you in some freshly ground Coffee? Piping hot, fresh from Starbucks. Yesterday when I was hanging my photo up on the wall over there, I noticed the Coffee machine had collapsed." Sue said jerking her finger behind her. "Such a shame."

"Actually Sue-" William Shuester started to protest, only to be effectively cut off.

"So I figured I'd pick up a couple of extra cups when I stopped to get my own this morning. Dropped off one to Figgy, and what'd ya know, I've got two spare. Looks like it's your lucky day." Sue said as she pulled up a chair and took a seat.

"Er, thank you. That was generous of you." Emma said eyeing the cup placed in front of her with fear; who's hands had touched it?

Sue nodded as she sipped her drink, shocking both Will and Emma, with her lack of insults. "Ah. Just the way I like it."

"Your in a good mood today Sue." Will stated. "Any particular reason?" he questioned curiously. A happy Sue Sylvester was not good.

"Do I need a reason to be in a good mood William? Can't I just bring some of my fellow staff a nice hot cuppa and say Hi?" Sue replied, almost as if she was offended; momentarily shocking Will. _Sue was human?_

"No! No, not at all." Will replied defensively. "I was just curious."

"Good." Sue said firmly, though a grin was tugging at her lips. "I enrolled a new Cheerio this morning."

"Is that so?" Emma said politely, raising an eyebrow at Will.

"Let me tell you, with her talent and determination, we'll have the judges at Nationals by the balls." Sue stated matter-of-factly.

"That's good to hear Sue." Will said with a frown.

"Hell, there's no point in driving the 122 miles up to Detroit; there's not going to be a competition. My girls are the best there is, after all, they have been trained by one Sue Sylvester. The judges should save themselves and other competitors the humiliation, and just hand me over my darn trophy now. Hey that reminds me, I'm running out of space; you mind if I use your cabinet; it won't look so bare!" Sue grinned, back to herself.

"Maybe you should go tell them that." Will huffed, her comment angering him. "And it's only bare momentarily. It will be filled in no time."

"Na, not fair on the girls. This will be Santana's first time taking Nationals as Captain, who am I to deny her that? Not to mention my latest recruitment; she'd love Nationals, all the papz there, filming and taking snaps. She deserves it..." Sue trailed off, almost tauntingly.

"Whys that?" Will asked. Taking the bait that Sue was so obviously dangling in front of him.

"She got a lot of hassle from her _teacher,_" Sue said the word mockingly. "for defending herself and standing up for what she believed was right. This teachers an ass if you ask me. Constantly victimizing the poor girl, going out of his way to punish her for unknown reasons and standing back and watching while others mocked her. Poor girls fuming about it, can't say I really blame her; I'd be too. But I suppose one good thing's came out of it; It's made her more determined to be a Cheerio." Sue paused before smirking. "Terrible what _some_ teachers are like these days, eh?"

_By some you're referring to yourself, right? _Will thought to himself, holding back the bitter laugh that threatened to spill.

"That does sound bad. How unfortunate. Perhaps you could suggest she come and make an appointment with me?" Emma spoke up.

Will smiled at Emma's concern; such a warm heart. Will too shared concern for the unknown female. Poor girl obviously already had issues with a teacher, and now she has to put up with the terrible Sue Sylvester. She'd be having visits with Emma on a regular basis, possibly a therapist.

"I'll be sure to do that. I'm sure B would be delighted with the offer." Sue smirked, her eyes shining.

"B? Is that short for something, or is she new?" Will asked, his interest perking. _Could be a possible recruitment for Glee..._

"New? No. She's been here since Sophomore year. In fact, you know her very well William; Rachel Berry, ring a bell?" Sue smirked smugly.

"Rachel Berry?" Will questioned, not sure if he'd heard correctly.

"That's her name, don't wear it out. That reminds me. I better head off, got to meet with B shortly. Only got two days to learn her the routine for Friday's big game. Being second in command and all... But I have no doubt she'll succeed; she's a star in the makin' after all." Sue grinned as she rose from her chair and dumped her empty cup into the bin.

"What! Are you insane Sue?" Will fumed rising from his chair.

"That is a horrible accusation William. You might want to watch what you say next time, eh?" Sue taunted.

"Rachel would never join the Cheerios; she despises them. Your pulling my leg aren't you Sue?" Will demanded, praying Sue was lying.

"Again with the foot n'mouth. Does your brain not have a filter William?" Sue sneered. "And as for B despising her team mates, well, that's just preposterous William. In fact, B's really warmed up to Santana and Brittany. She seems very happy. Thrilled even."

"Your lying!" Will protested.

"I'm afraid not William. The girl obviously has common sense, and that's one of the many traits I admire of her. I'm sure I'll learn more in the future." Sue grinned, knowing she had Will right where she wanted him.

"Have you hit your head recently Sue? Because I know Rachel, and she would not turn her back on her team for _the Cheerios_." he spat.

"I find that accusation offensive and irrational. Sue Sylvester is graceful on her feet. I demand an apology this instance!" Sue ordered.

Ignoring her, Will went on. "You can't do this Sue! Rachel's my female lead; we need her. Enough of the games!"

"Already have m'friend. B wants to be a winner, and by being a Cheerio she will be. You started this _game. _Deal with it."

"Me?" Will questioned confused. "How did I start it!"

"By taking over that stupid Glee club. By doing that you announced war. This war was going on way before you William, it started when Ryerson re-stared the pathetic club. I know what your after, and you're not getting it!" Sue barked stepping closer, attempting to intimidate Will.

"What I want? I don't want nothing Sue; your crazy!" Will shouted.

"Don't you try fibbing me Shuester. You're trying to get your slimy hands on my budget." Sue accused. "Nu-uh. Not gonna happen bud."

"You know what Sue? Fine. If it's a war you want, then it's a war you'll get." Will said, also taking a step closer. The pair now stood head-to-head.

"Sounds delicious. You sure you're ready to come play with the big boys Schuester?" Sue challenged.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Sue Sylvester was born ready. I'm going to create an environment so toxic, that no one will want to be apart of the pathetic thing you call Glee club. It's going to be so bad, that the parents won't want you 'round their children. And one night, while your sat in bed weeping over your loss, an angry mob will tear down your house and chase you outta Lima. For good. How's that sound?" Sue spat in disgust.

"Bring it." Will spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oh it's on. You excited William?" Sue grinned.

"Almost too much. Are you?" Will fired back.

"I can taste my victory now." Sue paused and began sniffing the air. "You smell that William? I don't know if that's your failure, or some repulsive conditioner you got in that untamed fag hair of yours. I wouldn't know the difference; they smell the same to me!" Sue barked out with a grin.

"I will destroy you." Will ground out.

"You will regret the day you ever challenged one Sue Sylvester." Sue smirked pointing to herself.

"OK guys. That's enough. Now why don't we-" Emma spoke up trying to calm the situation, only to be cut off by Sue.

"Shut your trap Erna. Can I just point out that that scrap you call a top is the most offensive thing I've seen since diapers? And my folks used to walk around Adam 'n Eve style. In fact it's so hideous, I want to vomit; right down Williams back!" Sue snapped, effectively silencing Emma.

"Don't you talk to her like that Sue; this is between me and you!" Will fumed. It was one thing to insult him, but to insult Emma? _No way! _

"Pardon? You'll have to repeat yourself; I got distracted by your disgusting sheman hair. What'd ya have, hobo's living in there?" Sue smirked.

"Sue I-" Will began only to be cut off.

"I don't trust a man with curly hair, so therefor, I shouldn't have to listen to a thing that comes out of your trap hole. Now if you don't mind, I got places to be. Be prepared William. One Sue Sylvester has her watchful eye on you, and your going down. Now move out of my way before I kick you in your vagina." Sue demanded as she shoved past Will, ending the conversation.

Will let out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair; a habit he showed when stressed.

"Don't listen to her Will; your hair is lovely." Emma spoke up, offering a small smile. Will looked at Emma, confused from her comment, and then smiled slightly.

"Thanks Emma. I got to head to Glee now, enjoy the rest of your lunch." Will said before heading to the choir room. _Could today get any worse?_

Later on that day Rachel was stood in the schools gym. Biting her lip to refrain from snapping at Sue, who was grating on her last nerve.

"That is the most offensive thing I've seen in all my years of Coaching!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the comment and continued to do the routine.

"Your making the greatest routine ever done look like something out of a 60's homemade horror movie!"

Rachel bit her lip, stopping the word vomit that was going to spill any moment, and pushed harder.

"It's exhausting to look at you! You mind if I take a nap? Sloppy freakshow baby!"

Rachel was now well and truly pissed. But Sue's snarky comments only made her push harder and more determined.

"You think this is hard Berry, hmm? Try having to watch you dance around like a one legged monkey, who's paralyzed waist up! That's hard!"

"Failure. Definition: Rachel Berry." Sue shouted and this time Rachel didn't stop the word vomit.

"You know what _Coach Sylvester?_" Rachel spat the name in disgust. "I may not be perfect, but I am far from a failure!"

"Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe, just _maybe, _if you were less irritating and stopped breathing down my back for just a second, that I'd be able to over come my errors and succeed? Or if you'd quit it with the insults then maybe we would have been done half hour ago? And just a small piece of advice: stop being so apathetic, it's exhausting," Rachel said mockingly. "You should take other peoples feelings into consideration."

"Rachel B-" Sue began horrified, surprised at being cut off immediately.

"It's a common fact that if you want people to succeed you encourage them, praise them, and make them feel like they belong. But you know what? I don't feel like I belong here; I feel the exact opposite. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were going out of your way to deliberately grate on my nerves so that I'd fail. Well newsflash _Coach,_" Rachel sneered. "It's not going to happen. It's only making me more determined."

"Right-" Sue started again, only to be cut off...again.

"And for the record, you're always going on about how 'your Cheerios' are performers?" Rachel laughed harshly. "Well if it isn't obvious by now: I am a performer! I am a tremendously talented one and I exhale in many things. I'm going places, big places. I've been performing since I could walk, which is practically my whole life. I'm a star, a shining one. In fact, sans Brittany and Santana, I'm one of the most talented performers on your squad and you and I both know it! So maybe you should take that into consideration next time huh? You know why? Because that's how _one Rachel Berry See's it!_" Rachel fumed, mocking Sue completely, before she finished with her famous storm out.

And that was the second time that Rachel Berry made Sue Sylvester speechless that Wednesday. Sue couldn't believe it. She honestly expected Ashton Kutcher to jump out any second and tell her she'd been 'punk'd'. She'd then proceed to kick him straight in the vagina.

"Any minute now." Sue said aloud as she scoped the field for a hint of him. There was none. Ashton Kutcher never showed up.

Sue muttered under her breath as she headed into the Cheerios locker room where she found Rachel laid face down on the big L couch.

"B get your ass up and look at me when I'm talking to you." Sue ordered. Once Rachel was sat up, she went on. "You made a Coach proud today B. Something that rarely happens.. in fact never happens. Also can I just say that your speech was delicious and refreshing, you've got a hefty set of balls on you and a pencil straight backbone. In fact, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester. Only I have sharper bone structure. Well done, B; give yourself a pat on the back." Sue complimented, an almost genuine smile on her face.

"Bi-polar much?" Rachel mumbled under her breath, but smiled widely at Sue's compliments.

"It's not very often a kid like you can make one Sue Sylvester speechless. Your now my new pet. Anyone, teachers included, give you any shit, you tell me and they'll have me to deal with. I got your back B." Sue said with a grimace, almost as if all the compliments pained her. Which they did.

Rachel stood frozen on her spot. How is that possible? She goes off on one of her famous 'diva' rants, Sue Sylvester being on the other end, and she's still alive? Coach is actually complimenting her instead of chasing her out of Lima like Rachel expected.

"I'm sorry for my appalling behaviour before. It just got too much and I couldn't take no more!" Rachel apologized defensively.

"Apology accepted, B. When dealing with one of my Cheerios, I need to make them terrified, it's like mothers milk to them - without it their bones won't grow properly." Sue said dismissively waving her hand like it was nothing. Rachel was even more confused now then before.

"OK. Understood Miss S." She beamed standing up putting her phone back in her bag and smoothing down her uniform.

"Miss S eh?" Sue said thinking it over. "I like it. I'll allow it now should we try again?" She said not waiting for an answer and heading back towards the gym. Rachel put her bag back in her locker and followed behind Sue, determined to get the ropes of the routine.

15 minutes later and Rachel had successfully completed and nailed her mission. In fact she had perfected it, not one slip up. Rachel's self-esteem soared back to it's highest, her ego widening slightly.

"Congrats B. It's safe to say that you nailed it. I'm sure you'll do great Friday. Go get yourself one of Sue Sylvester's protein shakes and put your feet up. I'll see you around school." Sue said to Rachel, almost whispering as if she was paranoid someone would hear. She was.

"Did you just compliment me, again?" Rachel asked confused. _I thought Sue was supposed to be an arrogant monster?_

"Yes I did. And believe me it was hard. You tell anyone and I'll deny it." Sue deadpanned.

"Well in that case thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Miss S!" Rachel grinned her bright million dollar watts smile as she headed to the door. "Oh and Miss S?" Rachel called over her shoulder. "You know what you said earlier about having my back? Well I have yours too. Students or teachers."

"Teachers?" Sue said voicing her confusion. _What teacher in their right mind would stand up to one Sue Sylvester, minus Schue?_

"You never know. But just in case." Rachel said. "I was the one who got Sandy Ryerson fired." Rachel grinned throwing the fact out there.

"Outstanding." Sue grinned back. "Now you head off." Sue ordered as she turned on her heel and marched back to her office.

Rachel grinned at today's events and she tugged on her Cheerio jacket and locked the locker room door before bouncing off to her locker. Checking her phone she realised that there was still five minutes left of class, so she patiently waited by her locker as instructed by Santana. Time flew by and the halls were soon crowded. Santana and Brittany approaching Rachel with matching grins on their faces.

"Hey Rach." Brittany chirped as she bounced over to Rachel and gave the smaller girl a hug.

"Hey B." Santana chimed also leaning over to hug Rachel, before pulling back with a wide grin.

"So how did your one-on-one practise with Coach go?" she questioned as she shoved her books in her locker.

"Great. Started off rough and I ranted at her and stormed off. But then oddly enough, she came after me and started saying how I reminded her of 'one young Sue Sylvester' and that I had a large pair of balls and she had my back." Rachel spoke as if it was an everyday thing.

Santana and Brittany shared a look of disbelief before turning back to Rachel.

"What, is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Rachel asked nervously reaching a hand up to her flawless face.

"No, nothings wrong. In fact your lucky. Coach has took a liking to you and fast, that almost never happens. It took Quinn two years of kissing ass for Coach to even slightly like her. She respects me because I don't take shit, and she has a soft spot for Britt, because, well who doesn't? Seriously though Rach, congrats!" Santana grinned holding out her fist for a bump.

"Okay?" Rachel questioned nervously as she awkwardly bumped fist with Santana, making said female laugh loudly.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm still pretty over-whelmed you know? This all feels like a dream."

"I know what you mean. If anyone would have told me yesterday that I'd be bumping fist with you in 24 hours, I probably would have ordered a epic slushy attack on them. But seriously B, you don't have nothing to worry about. We're friends now right?" Santana asked for confirmation.

"Yes. Your right." Rachel agreed, brushing off her paranoia.

"Best friends!" Brittany added with a wide smile. "Group hug!" she shouted, pulling Rachel and Santana to her.

"So how was Chem. Did I miss anything spectacular?" Rachel asked as the three girls headed to Spanish.

"Same old, same old. Oh, but you totally missed an epic spitball war! Karofsky and Azimo doubled up and shot like twenty at Kurt. You should have seen him. I've never seen someone so close to tears and bright red!" Santana barked out laughing. Rachel grinned and let out a small laugh herself, not able to hide the satisfaction she felt that one of her tormentors had his.

"Wow. Today's been so strange." Rachel said aloud.

"True that." Brittany piped up. Her comment making Rachel and Santana shake their heads in amusement.

"It's so weird. I, Rachel Berry, get the boot from Glee only to become a Cheerio. Second in command never less. Then I become friends with you guys and have one of my famous 'diva' fits at Miss S, only to be complimented. Yesterday I was the freak who everyone targeted. Today I'm a popular Cheerio with two amazing best friends. Who said dreams can't come true?" Rachel laughed, surprised how comfortable she felt already.

"A super hot, popular Cheerio." Brittany corrected as she nudged Rachel's shoulder.

"Miss S?" Santana said confused. Coach has made it clear that she was only to referred to as Coach Sylvester, Coach, Miss Sylvester or The Superior One. It was a known mandatory policy.

"Yes. When I was talking to Coach it kind of just spilled out and she was like quote "Miss S eh? I like it. I'll allow it" end quote. Why, does no one call her that?" Rachel asked confused. _Did Coach have a list of names that she was to be referred to?_ Rachel laughed at possibility. Only Sue Sylvester.

"You must have made an impression on Coach for her to allow that. There's a mandatory policy that she's only referred to a limited selection of names. But that's cool, congrats again B." Brittany smiled, shocking Rachel at how talkative she was being. _She's usually so quiet...and slow._

Noticing the surprised expression on Rachel's face, Santana elbowed Brittany. "You got some explaining to do."

"Oh right. You see, the thing is Rach, I'm not as dumb as everybody believes. It's just easier to be that way you know?" Brittany explained.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not smart, and I am really slow. But I'm not that bad, it's just easier to be this way because that's what everyone expects. Plus it's totally awesome, people always slip up around me because they don't expect me to understand. Despite what Mercedes and Kurt like to think, I'm the gossip Queen of this school. I know everything!" Brittany grinned proudly. Santana and Rachel chuckling at her expression.

"I've never thought you were dumb Brittany, just quiet." Rachel smiled as she linked arms with Britt.

"Thanks Rach." Brittany smiled, Santana smiling at Rachel also as the three girls headed into Spanish with Mr Schue. "I always knew you'd be cool."

As soon as the three girls entered the room, Rachel and Brittany flanking Santana, everything fell silent. People were staring in disbelief and others in envy. Noticing Mr Schue wasn't in class yet, Santana decided to put everyone in their places.

"Listen up. I know the three of us are crazy hot, but all this staring is freakin' me out. Unless you boys want your dicks detached, and you girls want to be bold, I suggest you look the other fucking way and mind your own." Santana snapped in her Captain voice. Needless to say everyone looked away immediately, some even apologizing. Rachel went to make her way to her usual seat when Brittany stopped her.

"What you doing Rach? You can come sit up back with us now." Brittany smiled gesturing to the back of the class where few Cheerios and jocks were sat. Rachel looked in that direction and noticed Karofsky and Azimio sat with another jock and familiar brunette Cheerio. _Nicci?_

"I don't know..." Rachel hesitated. Santana sighed, grabbed Rachel's arm and marched up to her usual table.

Rachel sat down on Santana's right, which sat her next to Karofsky._ Just my luck._..

"'Sup Rach." Karofsky greeted, Azimio also nodding at Rachel in acknowledgment before resuming conversation with the jock beside him.

"Oh. Er, Hello?" Rachel offered back, surprised at his greeting.

"So listen. I know that we've never been friends before and I've been really bad too you since you started school here, but that's because you were at the bottom and I was up top. Plus I've had one too many pucks to the head. But we can be cool now right?" Dave asked hopefuly.

"Sure. And it's alright, I understand now." Rachel smiled. If she could forgive Puck, Finn, Santana and everyone she could forgive Dave.

"That's great Rach." Dave smiled back. "Oh this is Azimio, Jack Langathol and Nicci." Dave said gesturing to the people beside him.

"Glad that we're cool now Rach." Azimio nodded with a small cheeky smile, Rachel smiled and slightly nodded back.

"Sup." Jack Langathol grinned. "Nice uniform." he added with a wink making Rachel blush lightly. Then she noticed Mr Schue entering the room.

"I'm Nicci and we're on the same cheer leading team! Which is good, because if we wasn't, then we couldn't be friends. Which would be weird, because who isn't friends with their vice captain? Not me, I always am. Your Rachel right? I'm Nicci." Nicci grinned, her speech confusing Rachel slightly before she giggled. _Brittany suddenly seems a genius._

"Nice to meet you Nicci." Rachel smiled, still giggling.

"That's Nicci, hard to understand at first but you'll soon catch on." Dave spoke, his affection obvious Nicci obvious.

"She's really sweet." Rachel agreed. "You should tell her you know." she added softly so only Dave would hear.

"Tell her what? There's nowt to tell her." Dave blushed, his voice low.

"She likes you too you know? She can't stop staring at you." Rachel whispered, jerking her head to said girl who was in fact staring.

"You know what Rach? Your a cool girl, and I feel like an even bigger ass now." Dave whispered back. "I'm gonna tell her later on."

The rest of class passed by in a blur of whispers between the small group. When class was over, Rachel was asked to stay behind so Santana and Britt, who were her ride home for tonight, waited behind with her as the rest of the class trailed out.

"So it's true then Rachel, you've joined the Cheerios?" Will asked as he perched on his desk.

"Yes." Rachel quipped. _As if the uniform isn't obvious_

"So you're going to turn your back on your team now?" Will pressed with a frown, angering Rachel.

"Team? What team?" Rachel huffed. "Last I checked, I'm not part of a team no more. You disposed of me remember? And it wasn't a team before, so don't try guilt tripping me. I was carrying weight for majority of the group, and what did I get in return? Tormented and ridiculed."

"Amen sister!" Santana agreed, not caring about the disapproving look Schuester shot her. _Why wasn't I friends with Rachel sooner?_

"That's not true Rachel. You know the team care about you, they're just intimidated by your confidence and talent." Will said desperately.

"That may be so, but that's no excuse for how they treat me. Plus, I'm not even apart of the team now am I?" Rachel reminded him.

"Only for two weeks."

"Which is two weeks too long. Now if you don't mind, I've got a free period now so I'll be on my way." Rachel stated firmly as she tugged back on her Cheerio jacket and picked up her books heading to the door, Santana and Brittany right behind her.

School quickly ended and Rachel was dropped home by Santana, who oddly enough lived only the street behind her.

That night Rachel had showered and changed into her PJ's, she sat on her bed watching T.V but her mind was else where. She was trying to grasp how everything had happened today. She'd went to school a loser and friendless, and she came home popular and feeling wanted. Not only had she become best friends with Santana and Brittany, who were seriously awesome, but she had become friends with two very unexpected boys: Karofsky and Azimio, oh and sweet little Nicci. Through out the day, she had to keep pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming; it all seemed to good to be true. She just hoped that this sudden luck would last.

Sighing, Rachel grabbed her remote and turned the T.V off before snuggling up in bed. An early night called as she had to pick up Santana tomorrow before early practice.

* * *

Right that's chapter two out of the way. I'm terrible with spellings and grammar, but I love to write, so I really really need someone to volunteer to **Beta **this story for me. Not only for myself, but for those readers out there that do enjoy this story. As you have already gathered, the character are going to be very out of character, well not very, but yeah. I apologize if this upsets anyone. But the important thing is, Puck's still going to smokin' hot with a huge ego, Santana's still going to be a royal (super hot) bitch to those she don't like, Brittany is still going to have her 'moments' and Sue is still going to me the super bitch that we all love. Only now Rachel will have a backbone and will stand up to people, Brittany isn't as dumb as everyone suspects, and Santana and Sue are actually nice to those they respect. Not everyone is going to be getting along at the moment, but one by one they'll start drifting towards Rachel. That's all I can say for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: New Experiences.

**Rating**: M for language (namely Puck's admittedly hot potty mouth) and themes of a sexual nature.

**Pairing**: PuckleBerry. Other pairings subject to change.

**Spoilers**: None. Set after Sectionals.

**Summary**: Follow Rachel Berry as her life taken an unexpected turn of events. Fed up of being known as the 'freaky obnoxious loser', Rachel's determined to change. So when she is offered an opportunity that will do exactly that, that she simply can't refuse.

**Disclaimer**: I acknowledge that I don't own Glee or none of its fabulous characters, or the songs used in this fic.

**Random Video**: To those Spring Awakening fans check this vid out - http:/www(.)YouTube(.)com/watch?v=7ClGq-HH4Xg&feature=related

**Note**:OK guys this is where it all starts changing and seeming very different to Spencer's work. But I can assure you that I haven't completley changed everything, I've added my own stuff and this chapter is my very own, all with Spencer's permission of course. As you can see in the previous chapter, I haven't really changed much from Spencer's work, but this chapter is definitely different. I've changed around a few things, threw in a couple of different characters and added a lot more of my own stuff. (All with Spencer's permission of course.) And the things in Spencer's chapters what she wrote may not show yet, but they _will _in later chapters. We've just mixed everything around to make it more fun! I now, drum roll please, have a beta! The lovely LynZann. So big shout out to her! :o) Also I've changed a few important things, in this fic the Glee kids are all Juniors and Rachel is no longer vegan. Please bare in mind that this is slightly AU and the characters will be slightly out of character. I've also added my own: Damien Berry. Will be introduced in later chapters. So this chapter isn't one my best, but hopefully it will tie you over until I finish the next chapter. Any way that's enough from me, unless LynZann has anything to add. Enjoy the fic. :)

Hey! Its LynZann! Just wanted to say I am super excited to be betaing this story, and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Its one of my faves out there right now! =D

^^ N'awh aint she just the best? BE SURE to thank her for beta'ing this story when you review. She did a great job. :o)

**Chapter three.**

Rachel smiled lightly as she drove to Santana's, still reeling from everything that had happened yesterday.

All she'd ever wanted to do was fit in and have someone to call a friend, to be slightly popular even. She clearly remembers her first day as a Sophomore, almost as if it were yesterday. She and her Dad's had spent the previous Summer in New York, and the whole time she had been talking about her new high school and how great it was going to be. She'd even brought tons of new designer clothes so she'd look her best. No matter what people say and how much they try to deny it, nice clothes make a good impression, especially if they're designer. And people are always quick to judge by someone's clothing attire.

Everything had been great, she'd met some great friends: Kristen and Nina. Boys were noticing her. Everything had been great as had the next two months, until one day whilst looking for her IPod in her tote bag, she had bumped into someone, and in the process their slushy had spilt all over her, soaking her. The boy looked ashamed until the hallway erupted into laughter. She had blushed and quickly headed home.

She'd later learn that the boy with the intense hazel eyes, would be Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

The next day she had dressed and headed to school as normal, and everything seemed to be just that until she noticed Kristen and Nina rush off in the other direction when she headed towards them. She had been about to follow until all she could see was blue ice.

After that the slushying had pretty much become a tradition. Out went her favorite designer clothes, and in came the horrid skirts and sweaters.

And she had had to endure that for the rest of her high school days and then some, until yesterday. Two of her usual tormentors, though they hadn't really been mean to her in while, had approached her whilst she was venting some stress and offered her a proposition that she simply couldn't refuse. She'd be crazy not to. And _wham_ just like that, everything was as she had originally planned.

Back before she moved to Lima, when she was living in Detroit, she had been a cheerleader in the middle school she had attended, and she had planned to join the squad in high school. Believe or not, back in her old high school she was actually popular despite just being a freshman. She hung with the Juniors and Seniors, the jocks and cheerleaders. Her older brother Damien, who was the year above her, was dating the head cheerleader and he was the wide receiver for the schools foot-ball team. And she had a guaranteed placement on the squad.

Life back in Detroit had been great, until her Dad's business had risen vastly and they'd had to pack up and move to Lima, Ohio. Unlike Damien, Rachel wasn't allowed to carry on attending Thomas Jefferson high school, and had been forced to re-enroll at William McKinley. It was then that her life seemed to royally fuck up.

But now? now she had achieved what she had originally wanted. Despite it happening Junior year, it had happened and that's all that mattered. Plus she had two great friends, best friends even. Santana and Brittany were great. And maybe she had been too quick to forgive them considering the torture they had put her through, namely Santana. But since being in Glee club, despite a few ridiculous nicknames, they had really laid off and by doing so, the rest of the school seemed to have. And they had apologized countless times and offered her many excuses that she really did understand. When you've had a taste at the top, you'd do anything to stay there.

But all that was in the past now; they had started fresh and it was going surprisingly well.

Rachel's smile widened as she pulled outside Santana's large home and sent the Latina a quick text to announce her presence. And when Santana open the front door and grinned brightly as she bounced down the pathway to Rachel's car, she knew that she'd had made the right choice.

"Hey B! Smokin' car," Santana said as she let out a whistle at Rachel's BMW Z4. "oh thank you for picking me up by the way, you are a life saver! I sort of totaled my car last week in a way to get back at my parents, and now it's at the garage waiting to get fixed. I've been riding with Brittany and her Mom all week, but God her little brother is such a brat! So yeah, thank you!" Santana rambled as Rachel peeled away.

"Morning San." Rachel giggled.

"What's funny? Do I have something on my face?" Santana asked as she quickly pulled out a compact mirror from her bag, frantically searching for an invisible flaw on her flawless face.

"No, you have nothing on your face. You just seem... in a really good mood?" Rachel said biting her lip to stop herself from giggling again.

"Oh har har, you had me panicking there! But no, strangely enough I'm a morning person, well that's until we get to practice and Coach is ridiculing my ass. Odd right? Oh I also had like 4 coffees before you came and picked me up, helps me be alert and prepared for Coach you know?" Santana laughed.

"That's because you're paranoid." Rachel laughed. "But yes it certainly is odd. Four San, really? Christ no wonder you're so peppy!" she grinned.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying Berry." Santana teased lightheartedly. "And believe me, you'll know why I need four when we get to practice."

The rest of the car ride was filled with joking and singing along to the radio. Both girls amazed by how comfortable and easy it was to be around each other so soon, but neither complaining. When they eventually reached the schools parking lot, Santana directed Rachel to her usual parking space and then the girls headed to the field for an early practice.

"I didn't know that the foot-ball team had practice the same time we did." Rachel said surprised to see the Glee jocks and others not far away.

"Oh yeah. Coach likes to do it so that they'd get distracted, then she gets to toy with Coach Tanaka. Part of her daily routine." Santana laughed.

"She is an odd one isn't she?" Rachel grinned lightheartedly, strangely enough she had come to respect the fearful Coach of McKinley.

"Berry. Lopez. Get your asses over here now and show these sloppy babies how cheerleading is done!" Sue's voice echoed.

Rachel and Santana looked towards each other, grinned then shrugged before jogging over.

"Hey Coach." Santana greeted with a brilliant smile on her face, a genuine one too. She actually respected Sue.

"Morning Miss S!" Rachel chirped just as enthusiastically, ignoring the gaping faces of the Cheerios.

"Ladies." Sue nodded in greeting much to the shock of the other Cheerios. "Now I need your help here, these pathetic excuses for human beings can't seem to do advance cheer leading. I want you to show 'em how it's done." Coach ordered. "Before I wring their orange-peel like necks!"

"Please, as if Berry the resident freak knows anything about cheer leading." A blonde Cheerio sneered.

"I'd watch what you're saying wannabe!" Santana's previous happy demeanor now gone, she was now channeling her HBIC.

"Listen-" Santana began again but Sue stopped her with a mysterious sparkle in her eyes.

"Stand back Lopez. Let's see how our new deputy captain will solve this problem." Sue left no room for arguing and Rachel momentarily panicked. She knew how to be a bitch, but was she ready for the step yet? _Well here goes nothing_... she thought nervously.

"Listen up blondie. You don't know a thing about me or what I am capable of doing. How about I show you?" Rachel said firmly hiding her awkwardness.

"Okay sure, entertain me." The unknown blonde clicked her tongue. "Front handspring step out." she called out with a smug grin.

_Here goes nothing..._

Rachel got into position and took of in a sprint before flipping her body and successfully completing the task. "Good enough?" she breathed out.

"Please, a pre-school kid is able to do that; I was just being soft. Round-off back handspring step out." she smirked smugly, clearly doubting Rachel was able to do so.

Rachel rolled her chocolate eyes and she once again got in position and completed her task. _As if I'd fail _ "Anything else?" she asked confidently.

"Round-off back-handspring step out, full twisting layout." The blonde Cheerio gritted out in annoyance, obviously not pleased at being proved wrong.

"Are you still going soft on me?" Rachel asked with a smirk of her own, now feeling fully confident and rather smug. But never less, she rolled her eyes before once again getting into position then taking off in a sprint and completing the task, turning and flipping her body before landing firmly on both feet, not even a quiver.

"Have I proved myself to you yet, or do you need me to show that I _am _capable of more?" Rachel said, arching a perfect sculpted eyebrow.

"What ever. I don't want to waste another breath on you." Blondie sneered, her dislike obvious. Santana barked out a laugh and it appeared she was going to say something before Sue rested a hand on her shoulder, basically telling her to stand back and allow Rachel to continue. _A test.. _Rachel guessed.

"What's your name blondie? Or would you like me to remain referring to you as that, blondie?" Rachel asked, though it sounded more of a demand.

"The names Briana-Lynn, but you can call me Brinn." She replied with an eye roll, about to start conversation with the petite redhead sat next to her.

"OK Brinn. For disrespecting your deputy captain and insulting my intelligence, I want 15 laps round the field," Rachel smirked. "Now."

Brinn huffed in annoyance and looked at Santana and Sue who stood with smug smirks on their faces, almost scarily similar.

"You heard the girl. 15 laps, pronto." Santana ordered still smirking as Brinn took off in a sprint. "Well done B!" she laughed as she and Sue walked over to where Rachel was stood grinning brightly. _I feel so powerful!_

"Well done indeed. Anything else you'd like to add?" Sue prodded encouragingly, and Rachel nodded holding her hand out for Sue's megaphone.

"Oh, I think I'm going to like this." Sue grinned evilly as she handed Rachel the item. Santana nodding in agreement, her dark eyes curious.

"Briana I told you to run 15 laps, not to bend over and start stretching like a harlot in front of the foot-ball team. For that you can give me 20 laps, no arguments!" Rachel ordered, thriving in the power that was coursing through her veins. "And if any of you have anything else to say, then say it now. But be warned you'll be joining Brinn. I will not be disrespected by any of you, do I make myself clear?" she said, still through the megaphone.

The small group of females just nodded in agreement, some fearfully. "Good. Well let practice begin then!" Rachel chirped much happier handing Sue back her treasured megaphone with a triumph grin.

"Damn B, that shit was awesome. With the megaphone and embarrassing her and everything? HA, fucking A!" Santana barked in laughter.

"Oh God, what if they hate me now? They're going to think I'm a bossy bitch. I don't even know what came over me, I was just pumped up and then suddenly _wham,_ and I'm shouting orders!" Rachel squeaked worriedly, panicking about later retaliation. _Oh God, what have I done?_

"Chill babe. So what if they hate you? At least they fear you, that's what matters. They hate me too, but I don't give two flying fucks what they think of me. The way I see it, I just have to put up with these losers for high school, am I ever going to see them after high school? Hell no. I enjoy cheerleading, and I enjoy being a bitch. It's a win-win for me." she grinned. "And for the record, you're a bossy bitch. But it's all good, so am I. It's better than being a pushover right?" Santana offered with a smile.

"Yes I suppose so." Rachel grinned. "I just can't believe how easy it was to order her around; I felt so powerful!" she gushed.

"Please the bitch deserved it. In case you haven't noticed, she's a Quinn wannabe. Hence the name Brinn, I mean seriously, what kind of gay ass name is that? Gag me!" Santana said in disdain. "And that my friend, is called your inner bitch. Channel it more, it's great." she winked.

"Hey B. Hey San. That was awesome Rachel, way hardcore!" Brittany called out as she headed over with Nicci who waved and nodded in agreement. Both brunettes giggled slightly at Brittany's choice of words before greeting the females.

The rest of practice breezed by and surprisingly went well, even Coach left them with a 'You still look like handicaps suffering from an epileptic fit, but it's better. Practice tomorrow!' before storming off leaving the girls panting on the bleachers, tired from their long practice. Coach had managed, unsurprisingly, to get the Cheerios out of class for the first half of the day, so lunch was beginning in about 25 minutes.

"I'm fucking starving!" Santana breathed out, her stomach growling as if to add more effect. Of course making the group of 4 giggle.

"Me too; I'd kill for a bacon roll with brown sauce right about now!" Rachel sighed as she gulped down the rest of her water.

"Cheese burger, mmm!" Brittany added as she closed her eyes and patted her stomach.

"Amen Britt, but fries too!" Nicci grinned widely. "Oh and a nice, cold cherry slushy!" she added quickly, her stomach also growling.

"Well we've got like what, 15 minutes left until lunch?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded in confirmation. "Well get your asses up then and lets hit the shower, then we can go get some much needed food!" she said as she bounced to her feet with a new found energy.

"Have you got a death wish?" Nicci said with wide eyes, her eyebrows up to her hairline. The site actually very comical.

"Yeah Sue would kill us if she knew we were pigging out." Brittany reminded with a pout. "Remember the last time she found out that we had 'indulged?', I still have nightmares." Brittany shuddered remembering the day she and Santana had to do Coach's laundry, under garments included. "All for a small doughnut!"

"Who says she needs to know? Let's go, let's go!" Santana ordered as the remaining three females jumped to their feet and followed after Santana, heading into the Cheerio locker room. All ignoring the whistles and shouts directed at them from the group of Jocks sat on the bleachers, their practice over too.

"Piss off!" Santana called over her shoulder, flipping the bird.

Once the girls had showered, re-dressed, styled their hair in its mandatory ponytail and applied some subtle make-up, they deemed themselves acceptable and followed after Santana as she led the way to the cafeteria.

The four girls sauntered through the now crowded hallway each with matching looks on their faces.

And unlike yesterday, Rachel felt confident today as she walked between Santana and Nicci arms linked, Brittany on Santana's left. Since practice, Rachel had a new found confidence. With her crisp uniform and neat high ponytail, Rachel felt more powerful than ever. She thrived off the looks of appreciation and respect that were being directed her way, and as the students unconsciously parted for the foursome as they walked. _Life's great when you're on top. _she thought with satisfaction.

Walking into the cafeteria, the girls headed to the food bar and grabbed their desired cravings before turning on their heels. Seeing Karofsky, Azimio, Jack, Matt and Mike waving them over, the four girls sauntered over and took a seat, greeting everyone and being welcomed in return. Noticing that Finn and Puck had opted to sit at this table today, also.

"Berry did you join the Cheerios just to give me blue balls?" Puck asked in an accusing tone from his seat across Rachel.

"Rachel." she replied automatically. "And wait, what?" she questioned confused.

"Briana, or Brinn, whatever, was about to show me her freaking ovaries before you went into bitch mode." he grunted as he slurped his slushy.

Rachel was about to snap at Puck and go on one of her usual rants when she looked around the table, filled with red, black and white. She couldn't do that no more, not if she wanted to fit in. Then suddenly something that Santana had said to her a short while ago rang in her head. _... called your inner bitch. Channel it more..._

"Please Puckerman. You had and knocked up the real thing, why would you want _Brinn?_" Rachel said the name mockingly. "Isn't that like, I don't know, sleeping with the same girl twice? I thought you were a stud Puck, and could get any girl you wanted? If so then why would you want Brinn when she's the double of Quinn? Oh wait... your options haven't finally come to sense and shunned you have they?" Rachel said innocently, a taunting smile on her face.

And just like that, the whole table shook as everyone burst into loud guffaws. The jocks holding out their fists to Rachel for a bump which she returned, not at all awkwardly like the last time. "Dude, you just got your ass owned!" Matt breathed out as he clutched his ribs. Everyone voicing their agreements.

"Ha-ha very funny." Puck grunted, brushing it off. "Sounds to me like you got jealously issues Berry." Puck leered, arching an eyebrow in question.

"And just what exactly am I supposed to be jealous of?" Rachel bit back.

"That Brinn was about to be up on all this." Puck stated with a smirk as he waved his hands over his torso. "You are jealous." he said punctuating each word.

"Is that so?" Rachel questioned nonchalantly.

"S'true. I can't help that I'm such a stud that every chick in the Lima district wants me, including you." he said with smugness.

"Oh no, my covers blown! You have me all figured out!" Rachel said mockingly, as a chorus of 'oooooooos' sounded from the table.

"Hell yeah I do." he quipped satisfied.

"I acted out of pure jealousy. I was _so _jealous that Brinn had captured the attention of the school's stud..." she trailed off with a mock-pout.

"Damn straight I'm a stud babe, and don't you forget it." Puck winked. "But don't be sad, if you ever wan-" he started again but Rachel quickly cut him off.

"So you agree?" she prodded with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" he replied confused, not knowing where she was going with this conversation.

"You agree? That you're a stud?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Did I not just say that like ten seconds ago? I am a stud, I'm the stud of the school. I'm such a stud that-" once again, Puck was cut off by Rachel.

"Wait before you go on, I want to clear some things up first okay?" Rachel said, not waiting for a response. "_I'm _jealous of _Brinn _because _you _are a stud?"

"What's your point Berry?" Puck grunted, watching Rachel bite her lip. _Shits distracting... _

"Stud is the definition of U with STD wrapped around it." Rachel replied coolly thriving when everyone on the table once again burst into roars of laughter.

"Dude, you just got your ass owned again!" Mike said breathlessly as he wiped away tears.

"Shut the fuck up before I own all your asses." Puck snapped, peeved at being embarrassed at _his _table by none other than Rachel Berry. Who up until yesterday was the schools resident freak. "So you're a smartass huh Berry?" he asked the small brunette, noticing how everyone quieted again.

"I'd like to think so, yes." Rachel replied coyly as she reached across and snatched Puck's slushy and sipping some from the straw. "Mmmm grape! My favorite"

"We'll see." Puck replied mysteriously with his usual smirk, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel scoffed.

"It's Thursday today right?" he said to no one in particular, dodging her question.

"Yes, get to the point Puckerman." Rachel snapped, not liking the mysterious look that Puck had adorned on his face. _That look usually means trouble..._

"I bet you that a fortnight from now you'll be begging for a ride on the Puckzilla. Actually screw that, pun not intended, I bet that I would have already fucked you around 10 times, and you'd still be coming back for more. $250 says you will." Puck stated with a smirk. A loud chorus of 'ooooooooooh's sounding from everyone.

"Please. What kind of bet is that?" Rachel snorted. "And can I just add that you're disgusting?"

"Sounds to me like your afraid you're going to lose Rach." Puck challenged.

"No. I just don't want to have to take $250 from you when it could be used for much better things. A checkup at the sexual infections clinic, say?"

"Face it Berry. You're too stubborn to admit that you wanna get up on this, and you _know _that you will. It's okay to be afraid, no one will blame'ya. I'm hard to resist; just ask the female population at this school and their Moms." Puck winked paying no attention to everyone else who was watching with wide eyes, making bets themselves.

"Well I tried to be nice. Okay I'm in." Rachel agreed, never one to step down from a challenge. "But I have my own bet." she deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Puck leered, his yes raking over Rachel's body. "God I'm going to enjoy fucking that tight little body of yours."

"Ignoring your crassness." Rachel shuddered. "A fortnight from now you're going to be in love with me." she smiled confidently.

"In love? Please, badass' don't do _love. _You're only going to end up breaking your heart more, baby." Puck winked, the 'love' rolling off his tongue in disgust.

"Now who's afraid?" Rachel quipped. "$500's says that you're going to be crazy in love with me... do you accept the bet?" as she rose from the table.

"Hell yeah I do. I aint got nothing to be afraid of. You've just made yourself a deal with the devil, baby. You scared yet?" Puck leered, also standing.

"Only scared of having your ass following me around like a lost puppy, but the $500 that I'll be taking from you will come in handy. I'll share it between all my Cheerios, tell them to get themselves a check-up on you. I'm sure they'll be pleased that the prick who gave them the infections are paying for it. I'll be sure to thank them on your behalf!" Rachel said innocently.

The other 9 people on the table's head frantically going from left to right, to absorbed to laugh at Rachel owning Puck again.

"What ever baby, wait you don't mind me calling you that do you? It's what I call all my hookups." Puck snapped as he leaned closer.

"What are your terms Puckerman?" Rachel hissed as she too leaned a fraction closer, the pair now practically head to head.

"That you have your drawer stocked up with condoms, oh and that you leave your bedroom window open for me." he winked.

"Gag me." Rachel spat. "Is that all?"

"I love the colors red and white. Go out and buy yourself some red and white lace, I like my women to look good before I fuck them senseless. Your terms?"

"Whilst this bets going on, you're not to participate in any sexual activities with anyone."

"Hell no!" Puck shouted furiously.

"Scared?" Rachel smirked.

"Oh I get it, it will make you even more jealous. You want me to save up all my stamina for when I fuck you. S'cool, I can go without any for two weeks."

"No because there's not going to be any fucking going on between me and you. I just don't want any more girls catching anything from you!"

"Oh it's on!" Puck spat in anger. "Red and white lace Berry, remember that!" he said before storming off.

"If I was you I'd buy yourself a box of tissues, ready for when you get your heart broken!" Rachel called out before she too stormed off.

".."

".."

".."

"That was fucking crazy." Karofsky said breaking the silence, everyone voicing their agreement.

"Is it weird that I am turned on right now?" Brittany added and once again the table fell silent before Santana and Matt stood.

"Right this causes for some bets of our own." Matt announced as he fished out his wallet and slammed a double Sawbuck on the table.

"Amen to that!" Santana agreed as she fished around in her Cheerio bag for a pad and a pen. "$20 entry, who's in?"

Brittany handed Santana $20. "Rachel's going to win." she grinned confidently as Santana scribbled it down and collected the money.

"I agree with Britt. Rach has this in the bag." Nicci agreed as she handed over a $20 bill.

"You're just saying that because she's a girl and your friend. I say Puck's going to win." Azimio said as he shoved $20 in Santana's hand.

"Na I don't know man. I know he's a dude and all but have you seen Rachel? She's fucking hot man, and she got a tight little bod.." Jack admitted as he handed over the money to Santana. "I'm betting she wins." he said with a smirk.

"I've got to bet with Puck on this one." Karofsky said as he handed Santana his entry money. "Rach is hot and all, but Puck's a whore."

"That's 3 to Rachel and 2 to Puck!" Brittany chirped happily.

"Make that 3 to Puck. My boys got this shit." Mike said definitely as he handed Santana his money and watched her scribble it down.

"I gotta say Puck too, he can get anyone he wants. My pregnant ex-girlfriends proof." Finn grunted as he fished out two 10's from his wallet and handed it over.

"Good choice man, looks like Puck's favored to win with 5. Don't get me wrong Rachel is a smokin' hot girl but this is freaking Puck we're talking about, there's no way that he's gonna fall in love with her just because she's good looking. Hell will freeze over before Puck is a one women man, he loves his cougars too much. As Mike just said, my boys got this." Matt laughed as he handed the money over to a now very pissed off Santana.

"Are you saying Rachel's not pretty enough to attain Puck's attention? Hell no, my girl has got it going and then some. We'll see about that, you wait until tomorrow; Puck's going to have to fight off every dude in the Lima district. B's got this in the bag. Its Rachel Berry we're talking about remember? She gets what she wants, when she wants. She'll win this with determination alone." Santana said so firmly and confidently that she had everyone who voted for Puck almost wanting to change their bets.

"Well I guess we'll find out two weeks from now then, won't we?" Matt said defensively.

"Yeah when Puck gets his ass handed to him." Santana said with an obviously fake smile. "Anyway I got Spanish with Rach. Britt if I don't see you before school ends then I'll ring you tonight okay?" Santana said smiling at the blonde who was visiting her Aunt tonight. "Bye girls, bye boys. Oh and Matt if you still want me to wear your jersey tomorrow find me before school ends." Santana called over her shoulder as she strutted away to Spanish.

"Hey girl. Our shopping trip after school has just become shopping 2.0. I'm talking hitting every clothing and shoe shop in the Mall, mani-pedi's, having your hair cut maybe dyed or highlighted, waxing and Victoria's Secret." Santana smirked as she slid into the seat next to Rachel. "Puck's going to be in your hands by the end of the week."

"Aside from the latter, it sounds great; I can't wait." Rachel whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** New Experiences.

**Rating:** M for language (namely Puck's admittedly hot potty mouth) and themes of a sexual nature.

**Pairing:** PuckleBerry. Other pairings subject to change.

**Spoilers:** None. Set after Sectionals.

**Summary:** Follow Rachel Berry as her life taken an unexpected turn of events. Fed up of being known as the 'freaky obnoxious loser', Rachel's determined to change. So when she is offered an opportunity that will do exactly that, that she simply can't refuse.

**Disclaimer:** I acknowledge that I don't own Glee nor none of its fabulous characters, or the songs used in this fic.

**Note:** I freaking love you guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they were all so kind and really made me happy. Sorry for the long wait, promise I'll make up for it. Also another thank you to those who credited my brilliant beta, LynZann! She deserves it! Because of her and you guys, I am able to write this story! This chapter goes out to you all, you're all my muses. (So I got more than 1, sue me!) This chapter is nothing serious, just shopping 2.0 and some bonding between PezBerry. No Puck yet, but he'll be the next chapter as day 1 of the bet begins! Are you guys as excited as I am? ;o) And please you guys, if there's anything that YOU would like to see wrote in here, don't be shy - I'll do my best to figure something out. I LOVE YOU GUYS :o) xx LynZann if you'd like to add anything...

Nothing to add, just enjoy the story and as always REVIEW! She deserves it! =D=D=D=D

**Chapter four.**

Rachel chewed her lip nervously as she stood beside Santana and eyed the hairdressing and beauty salon in front of her. They'd been standing there in the exact same position for around 10 minutes now; Rachel trying to put off going inside and Santana trying to push her in there.

"Rach..." Santana groaned. "Can't we just go in there already?"

"I don't know; I'm worried." Rachel replied as she carried on chewing her bottom lip.

"About what? Have you never been to a hairdresser's or something?" Santana retorted sarcastically.

"Of course I have Santana!" Rachel snapped. "It's just the name... it worries me." Rachel said slowly eyeing the big sign.

"I know it sounds crazy and all, but honestly Rach, this hairdresser is the best you can get in Lima." she laughed. "Put it this way, if this place shut down? I'd be driving a very long way to get my hair cut." she laughed.

"Yeah that may be so; but curl up and dye? Seriously?" Rachel cringed. "It's kind of... I don't know, depressing? Frightening? Ridiculous?"

"We'll be fine, now come on! Move your sexy ass, chop chop; we got a time schedule!" Santana grinned as she took hold of Rachel's wrist and dragged the reluctant female into the salon, still holding Rachel's wrist as she confirmed their appointments with the receptionist.

"Hey girls. Why don't you come on out back and we'll get your hair all done!" A middle aged blonde smiled warmly as she led the girls out back, pointing for Santana to sit in one seat and Rachel in the next. "I'll be doing your hair today sweetie." she smiled at Rachel. "And Lana will be doing yours as usual Santana... ah speak of the devil." she smiled as brunette female, Lana, came through the room and smiled.

"Santana, lovely to see you again Hun!" Lana smiled as she pulled a cape round Santana's neck. "The usual?"

"Nice to see you too Lana, and yeah just the usual for me; take of the dead ends and add some layers. Wash, cut, blow dry and of course styled. Oh and this is my friend, Rachel." Santana said as she gestured to Rachel, handing her over a magazine to pass the time.

"That I can do. Hello Hun, new around here? You'll be a regular in no time." Lana winked at Rachel, who smiled brightly in response.

"So what would you like done sweetie? You have such lovely hair; it's in great condition. Oh and I'm Cassie by the way." she smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cassie, I'm Rachel. And I think I'll just have-" Rachel smiled at the women, but Santana's voice cut hers off.

"She'll have a choppy eyelash-grazing full fringe, long layers throughout and face-framing layers starting at the chin. Oh and perhaps have her hair dyed a shade darker? A more glossy chocolate brown preferably." Santana listed off with grin, sending a coy smile at Rachel. "Trust me babe." she said as she smacked her lips together

"I don't know about that Santana. It all seems a bit too much..." Rachel squeaked, she'd had her hair cut previously on many occasions, but only a small trim and a small fringe. Noticing Santana's pout, she relented. "OK, sure. What she said." Rachel grumbled to Cassie.

"OH I like the sound of this, is it a make-over?" Cassie grinned as she pulled a cape around Rachel's front and shoulders.

"Yes it is." Rachel answered almost bashfully. "It's for this stupid bet I made at school..." Rachel then proceeded to tell Cassie and Lana the story about the bet she had going on with Puck, describing Puck to a T and how badly she was determined to win. By the time she had finished Cassie was shaking her head in amusement, and Rachel felt much more relaxed. "It's terrible right? But it needs to be done."

"Well in that case we'll have you looking even more gorgeous than you already do. Let me just a grab a towel to put up over the mirror, that way it will be more of a surprise when I'm finished." Cassie smiled as she reached over and covered the mirror. "Oh I love make-overs!"

"Right then Rachel. You ready?" Cassie smiled. Rachel hesitantly nodded in response Cassie began snipping away placing the dye all over Rachel's hair. The whole time Rachel felt comfortable, talking with Cassie, Santana and Lana. Sharing storys and gossip. Time had passed and where Rachel felt so relaxed, she was shocked when Cassie had said it was time to wash the dye off. "Oh wow, this color suits you fab Hun." she smiled.

"Now got some advice that will come in handy for when you do your hair sweet," Cassie smiled as she switched the hairdryer on. "You want to blow-dry your strands with a large round brush, but use a flat brush on the fringe to avoid "puffy '80's bangs." Believe me; you want to avoid that happening at all costs." Cassie teased, once she'd finished drying and styling Rachel's hair she reached across for a medium sized bottle.

"Once you've done all that rub some of this frizz control cream in your hands, and just rake your fingers through your locks to distribute the cream and it will give your hair more texture and shine. No grease!" Cassie promised. "Actually, you can keep this bottle."

"And..." Cassie paused to see Rachel's hair before grinning widely and raking her fingers lightly through the fringe before pulling the towel off of the mirror, "my work is done! You look amazing Hun, it really suits you." she smiled as she side-stepped so Rachel could see properly.

"Oh my God..." Rachel breathed as she admired her new 'do, "oh my God... oh my God... Oh my God!" she grinned happily. She eyed her hair and struck a few poses in the mirror pouting her lips, her new style and color really did look great on her. "Thank you so much!" she squealed.

"Wow B, check you out." Santana grinned letting out a low wolf whistle, "You look gorgeous B. Puck's not going to know what hit him!" she grinned as an after thought, and then Rachel noticed something; Santana had her hair down. "What you looking at me like that for?" Santana frowned apprehensively, "you make me so paranoid I swear."

"No it's nothing. It's just... wow; you look great with your hair down. I've never seen in down before." Rachel replied truthfully. "Other than during our numbers."

"Oh," Santana said ducking her head, "err, thanks." she blushed.

"Ha! Is Santana Lopez actually blushing? That's a first." Rachel said teasingly, poking her tongue out when Santana flipped her off.

"Ha-ha, laugh it up Berry. I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream shortly!" Santana winked before turning to Cassie and Lana.

"Waxing time ladies!" she grinned, her grin growing wider when Rachel's eyes popped.

"W-waxing?" Rachel spluttered, inwardly cringing remembering that last time she'd had a wax, as she followed Santana into a small cubicle.

"Yes that's what I said. Suck it up B, you'll feel great after I promise." Santana assured as she pulled off her spanks and nickers, gesturing for Rachel to do the same. "We're lucky we got out uniforms on, that way we'll only have to lift the skirt up." she said before leading the way out.

"OK girlies, what will it be?" Cassie smiled as she directed Santana to one bed and Rachel to another. "You'll have me again" she said to Rachel.

"I'll have the usual: the landing strip, or as I like to call it "The Playboy Strip." and Rachel will have the full Brazilian." Santana directed as she shot a mischievous smile towards Rachel when Cassie and Lana were preparing everything and slipping gloves on. "You ever had a wax before?"

"I've had it done once, about 2 months ago, I had a heart." Rachel admitted with a blush avoiding Santana's penetrating gaze.

Suddenly Santana burst out in laughter, "You, Rachel Berry, had the heart done? Did you have it..."Santana trailed off with a coy smile?

"Pink?" Rachel sighed, there's no point in hiding it now. Santana nodded sheepishly, "Yes I did." Rachel blushed.

"Right we're ready to start, you ready?" Lana grinned positioning herself by Santana's lower region as Cassie did the same to Rachel, lifting up her skirt and baring her genital area for all to see. "Ha that's priceless; you can still faintly see it." Cassie laughed pointing to the small pink area.

"No way! Let me see!" Santana sat up and leaned over to get a glimpse, "Whoa B, I thought you were kidding! That's badass." she smirked.

"I can't believe you just seen my most intimate area!" Rachel cried as she through her hands over her face to cover the obvious blush.

"Anddddd?" Santana drawled out waving it off, "Want to see mine, it's so freaking cool - look!" she grinned proudly pointing to her pubic area.

"N-no! I'm not looking!" Rach spluttered clamping her eyes tightly shut making Cassie and Lana laugh softly.

"Just look B. "You showed me yours, I got to show you mine!" Santana grinned as she reached over and pulled Rachel's hands from off her face, "Seriously Rach, just look already!" Santana groaned, and reluctantly Rachel did, bursting out in laughter once she did.

"What's funny? It's freaking cool," Santana said defensively as she lowered herself back down, Cassie and Lana setting to work. Both girls automatically shooting their arms out and grasping each others hands getting ready as they were about to suffer the pain together.

"No I didn't mean it like that, it is cool. But, well it reminded me of Noah." Rachel smiled; "You have a mohawk on your vag!" she burst out laughing.

Suddenly an idea clicked in Santana's head and her eyes started to shine. "Hey Cassie, it isn't too late to give Rach the landing strip is it?" she asked innocently shooting a quick look at Rachel and winking, "I swear what goes on this head," she paused to point to her temple, "genius!"

"No, why is that what you want now?" Cassie grinned lifting her head seeing Rachel's horrified expression.

"Yes please." Santana smirked, flinching when Lana tore a strip. "Rach, this is hurting like a mother fucker, distract me." she commanded.

"Oh, urm..." Rachel trailed off in thought before grinning brightly, "_Hope that they have still got free appointments at beautician's, leg wax next Friday - the time ten past three, o I won't wear tights, not even jea_-" she was silenced by Santana throwing a towel at her face.

"What the fuck was that, B?" Santana said bursting out into a loud unfeminine roar or laughter. "Oh my God..." she breathed wiping away tears.

"It's a parody song for Duran Duran's girl on film," Rachel said sheepishly, "but it's really good and it distracted you right?" she protested.

"Hit me with another verse then," Santana ordered and Rachel thought for a minute before breaking into another part of the song.

"_Pries' clothes off when I get into the room that's empty breathe steady and hope that it will not hurt too much. Hot wax heats up - it is very blue_

_'cause there's aloe vera there somewhere, there somewhere. And I wonder why I do this again, because it really does hurt_ -"

"God B, just stop, stop! As great as your voice is that song is so not helping me right now!" Santana hissed as another strip was pulled.

"Well-ow!" Rachel paused and let out a yelp of pain, "what do you want me to do!" she snapped now irritated.

"Oh I know," Santana said coyly, "you can tell me why you got 'the heart', I thought you still had your V-card?" she questioned innocently.

Rachel's previous irritate demeanor vanished and she ducked her head and blushed again, "You'll laugh." she stated, gritting her teeth as another strip was pulled and clenching Santana's hand tighter. "Not long now sweetie, another strip and we're done." Cassie sympathized.

"Thank God," she and Santana breathed out in unison and slightly giggling to each other at the randomness.

"No go on tell me, please? B I swear not to laugh, and if I do I'll be laughing with you not at you." Santana promised. "Scouts honor!"

"You're not a scout? Aren't they boys?" Rachel said puzzled, gritting her teeth as the last strip was ripped. Both girls letting out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know and it's beside the point. Stop dodging my questions, just answer!" Santana laughed as she remained laying on the bed.

"Well I was feeling spontaneous one day..." Rachel said sheepishly, "and I was in a bad mood with my Dad's, but that's a story for another time, and I wanted to do something rebellious, you know? Something to get at them, to piss them off I suppose... and I considered getting a piercing but then I immediately dropped that idea, I don't want no holes in my skin, well ones that's not supposed to be there. So I figured I'd get a tattoo but by the time I got to the parlor I was too scared to go in alone; there were big scary men outside!" Rachel said in horror.

"Listen up B, quit the dramatics. Just get to the story, oh and we will be discussing that story about your Dad's and tattoo's later." Santana said.

"Fine," Rachel huffed, "so anyway there was nothing I could do to deliberately piss my Dad's off. I was surprisingly saddened by the fact but more so because I was looking forward to having a star tattooed on me, stars are kind of my thing," Rachel reminded, "so I was strolling along and feeling sorry for myself when I see this beauticians with an offer on all waxes. I've never had one done before so I thought "why not?" and then I got excited because I thought about having a star wax," Rachel blushed sheepishly, "but they didn't do them." she finished, avoiding eye contact.

As expected Santana let out a bark of laughter at the story before finally calming down, "So you had the heart?" she prodded.

"Yes. It was pink and it looked pretty." Rachel shrugged, giggling at her own ridiculousness, Santana, Lana and Cassie joining in.

"You my friend are crazy. But I love you for it, how did I ever survive without you before?" Santana said smiling genuinely.

"Beats me!" Rachel shrugged in a teasing tone. "Right captain, what's on the agenda next?" she said as she slowly sat herself up.

"Mani and Pedi's!" Santana chirped enthusiastically, "so get your hot ass up and get a move on, we haven't even been to the Mall yet!" she reminded with a grin as she easily hopped off the bed, taking a moment to adjust to the pain coursing in her genital area before slipping on her thong and spank pants.

"Captain we have a problem," Rachel said as she struggled to get off the bed, once off she stood in a squat position.

Santana took one look at Rachel and burst into another fit of laughter, "Oh... my ... God!" she breathed out wiping away tears. "Why the hell you stood like that for? Should I start calling you Kermit?" she laughed. "Ribbit, ribbit!" she added teasingly going over to help Rachel.

"Let me help you with these," she laughed as she picked up Rachel's white lace french nickers, "ooh sexy. Puck would freak if he saw these." she smirked as she helped Rachel stand into them and quickly pulling them up to mid thigh for Rachel to continue, before quickly doing the same with the Cheerio spank pants. "Red on top? He won't freak, he'd have a heart attack!" she added with a light chuckle.

"Not funny!" Rachel scowled. "And all my nickers are white."

"All of them?" Santana said confused as she rose back to her full height.

"Yes my boy shorts, my thongs, my French nickers... you get the point; they're all white." Rachel stated as she tried to stand properly.

"Why?" Santana asked, sighing when she seen Rachel struggling. Grabbing her wrist she helped Rachel into a seat. "Squatty McHotty!"

"Squatty McHotty?" Rachel tried to scowl at the nickname but only ended up giggling along with Santana, "It's better than Man hands."

"Hey no fair! I apologized for that B, you know I'm sorry." Santana said shamefully, smiling at Lana when she began the pedicure.

"I know and I've accepted your apologies every time that you have, I was just saying." Rachel shrugged, grinning brightly at Cassie.

"Good!" Santana smiled widely at Rachel who smiled brightly back, "but I know what you're doing. Now spill, white nickers?"

"White nickers?" Cassie questioned not lifting her head.

"Yes. All Rachel's nickers are white." Santana explained turning her questioning eyes on Rachel, waiting for an answer.

"All of them?" Lana asked in disbelief moving on to Santana's other foot, Cassie doing the same with Rachel.

"Yes all of them." Santana grinned at the shocked look on Lana's face. "So you care to share why, B?"

"Actually I have some purple, yellow and pink ones!" Rachel protested.

"Stop trying to avoid the question." Santana ordered, leaving no room for augment.

"MyDad'!" Rachel said quickly in one rushed breathed.

"Berry says what? In English please babe!" Santana laughed seeing her new friend's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Fine!" Rachel said through gritted teeth. "My Dad's say that wearing black underwear shows that I'm ready for sex, and I am, but they don't need to know that. And red underwear show when a person is sexually active and God forbid ever having to have that conversation with them." Rachel shuddered. "So I where white underwear. White is a sign of innocence and I am innocent." she huffed in embarrassment.

All at once Santana, Cassie and Lana shared a look between one another before bursting out into loud guffaws.

"That- oh my God- that is priceless." Santana breathed out, the older two females nodding in agreement. "Rach I officially love you!" she grinned.

"I should hope so; you practically know all of me now. You've seen my vag, put my nickers on for me, and managed to force loads of embarrassing things out of me." Rachel listed. "You should have been there when I was 12. They tried buying me panties with Monday-Sunday on the bottom."

Once again the three other females let out a roar of laughter. "I just keep dropping myself in it don't I?" Rachel groaned. "That's right, go on, and laugh it up. Glad that I can be of your entertainment" Rachel grumbled. "You try having two Dad's... not that it matters, they're never around." she sighed, muttering the latter under her breath effectively silencing all remains of laughter in the room.

"Hey let's get started on those hands of yours then." Cassie smiled rising to her feet, noticing the young girls sadness and quickly changing the conversation. Rachel sent her a thankful look and nodded in agreement, "Sure, let's get started."

"OK girls, anything you want in particular?" Lana asked as she fished around in her kit for the equipment.

"Hmmm, artificial nail gels. Just a gloss on our actual nails and then tips added." Santana instructed. "White tips?" she asked Rachel.

"No thank you. I think I've got enough white in my life," she reminded with a grin, now seeing the funny side and making the other females in the room grin in response. "What other colors do you have? Oh wait, do you have black?" she asked excitedly.

"We sure do Hun." Cassie smiled as she and Lana pulled the equipment out and placed it on a tray before setting off to work.

"You are a genius Rach. Black tips are so hot, and hardly anyone has them. In fact, everyone has white tips." Santana smiled.

"Well incase you haven't already noticed, I like to be unique. But I agree, they're so much better." Rachel smiled back.

The group of four chatted and laughed together whilst they were finishing up, before they were finally done.

"Wow thanks Cassie, you've been great today." Rachel smiled leaning over to hug the older blonde women.

"No problem, sweetie. Believe me it was my pleasure." Cassie said with grin of her own.

"Yeah you girls were great; certainly made our afternoon bare able." Lana smiled as she lightly squeezed Santana's arm.

"Thanks," Santana said genuinely, "so how much do we owe you?" she asked as she and Rachel fished out their purses.

"I'll tell you what; we'll make you a deal. As long as your promise to come back soon and make us laugh like you both did today, share a few story's and definitely let us know how the bet works out, it's on us." Cassie offered as she plopped herself onto one of the chairs with a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?" Santana and Rachel once again asked in unison, sharing a look at each other with a small grin.

"Like I said earlier, you made our day a lot more bare able then usual. But we definitely want to know how this bet works out." Lana winked.

"Well in that case book us in for another appointment." Santana smiled gratefully as she grabbed all her stuff up together.

"And you can officially consider me a regular. I'll admit when I saw the salons name I was more than hesitant to come in, but you guys are great! I love it here, you're both so friendly and welcoming and it was so relaxing. The atmosphere, everything." Rachel smiled her megawatt smile.

"Aww thank you sweetie. You're both great too, not ignorant like half or usual customers." Cassie smiled almost as brightly as Rachel, happy with the review. She quickly scribbled down some matching appointments for the pair and handed them over, scheduling them in in Lana and hers diary.

"Well we do try." Santana teased, "But really, thanks again for today. We got to go to the Mall now for some serious shopping; we got a bet to win! And when we do, you'll be sure to get credit." she added with a brilliant smile before linking her arms through Rachel's and leaving.

Once the girls reached Rachel's car they slid in and peeled away, and as the weather was still surprisingly warm Rachel allowed Santana to have the roof back because "It would look so freaking hot, B!" The rest of the journey was spent singing along to the radio and laughing and joking amongst each other. Santana even pulled out her phone and took some photos of the pair. Finally reaching their destination Rachel pulled into a lucky space that was thankfully by the front entrance, and the girls headed into the Mall arms linked, still joking around.

"Where do we begin, captain?" Rachel smiled quickly pulling her phone out to check the time. "It's just after 5:20."

"Already? We only have 3 hours left then! The Mall closes at half 8!" Santana panicked. "But first..." she said as she snatched Rachel's phone out of her hands, "strike a pose!" she ordered as she held the camera out in front of her and Rachel, leaning into said females side.

"And vogue!" Rachel replied automatically before pouting and striking some more poses.

The girls took another 7 or so photo's before going through them, picking out their favorite ones. Once both girls agreed that a particular one was both their favorite, Rachel sent them through to Santana's phone and both girls set it as their display picture.

"OK we'll start in H&M." Santana instructed now in shopping Nazi mode as she led the way. Once both girls chose a hefty amount of cute chick clothing and some denim they headed over to Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, Aritzia, Charlotte Russe, Forever 21 and Plato's Closet picking up many items in each store and having to run back to the car to dump the bags numerous times.

"Right what's the time now?" Santana asked as she sipped on a bottle of water which Rachel had managed to persuade her to stop for.

"18:50! Oh my God, we haven't got that long left!" Rachel worried.

"We'll we've got clothes and accessories, so we'll quickly stop at some shoes stores and that hit the 5th floor yeah?" Although it sounded a question, Santana already had Rachel's hand and was dragging her back into Saks Off 5th and then lastly DSW. Apparently "They're the only cheap places I'll ever buy heels, when we get back to mine we'll have to do some online shopping; Designer of course!" by the time they'd finished shoe shopping time was getting on, 7:50 and they only had 40 minutes left for lingerie. One last trip to the car and they were off to Victoria's Secret.

"What are your sizes, B? Waist and chest?" Santana asked as she started shuffling around through the racks, signaling for a salesperson to come over for assistance. A young plump woman, probably 4 years older than the girls, come over with a wide smile.

"I'm 32C chest and a 4 or 6 waist." Rachel answered as she also flicked through the racks, already 4 chosen sets.

"Right lady, we're on a time schedule here. Think you're going to be able to keep up?" Santana said sharply almost sounding like Sue.

"Yes ma'am. I know my underwear and I'm quick on my feet." the women said and Rachel felt the urge to roll her eyes while Santana snorted.

"Good. Right well we're the exact same size, B." Santana said as she grabbed a few more sets before turning her narrowed eyes to the short plump women. "You. You may need some more hands. I'm talking business here. We need matching sets only, we want sexy, teasing, lacy, neon and some cotton. Dark purple, black, navy blue, bright pink and loads of red and white, definitely lace. You got that?" Santana pressed. "Some silk as well."

"Yes ma'am. Stevie, Chrissy, Annie! Front and center." the woman called and another three females rushed over, the lady immediately told them everything Santana had told her and gave them their sizes, telling them to get two of each. And Rachel had to hand it to her, she was doing well.

By the time they'd paid, the left the store with around 11 bags each. Struggling to carry them out to Rachel's car, and then having trouble squeezing them in. After finally managing to fit everything in, some sprawled across their laps; the girls pulled off and headed to Santana's house, the time now 8:30. By the time they reached Santana's large house it was past 9 and both girls were exhausted, but Santana was having none of it.

"Rach you seriously can't be thinking of going to bed." Santana stressed as the females flopped back on one of the couches.

"I can too, today's been so long. Early Cheerios practice that lasted majority of the day, then school and all this shopping!" Rachel whined.

"But I was going to order us a Chinese! We could have a shower, get changed into some pj's and then lay out in front of the T.V with some nice food and a sad film! Plus we got to talk about tomorrow!" Santana reminded reaching over to the table and grabbing her mobile.

"Food? I'm awake!" Rachel grinned. "And tomorrow? What about tomorrow?" she asked dumbly.

"It's the day the bet begins?" Santana reminded slowly.

"Oh yes! How could I have forgotten." Rachel said shocked, "So what are we going to do?" she added as an after thought.

"We're going to make you, well us, really sexy and then you're going to demand to wear his jersey." Santana grinned.

"I get the first part, but why would I demand to wear his jersey?" Rachel questioned puzzled.

"It's tradition. On game days, through out the school day, a Cheerio has to wear one of the jocks jerseys." Santana shrugged.

"Oh, well that makes sense. So whose are you going to wear? Matt's?" Rachel asked with a knowing grin.

"Please, it's not like that between me and Matt; we're like brother and sister." Santana said truthfully. "And I was supposed to be wearing his, he was supposed to give it to me after school and when he didn't I text him and he said "San I'm so sorry, but Britt begged me to let her where it. Her and Mike just broke up." and that reminds me I have to ring Britt!" Santana squeaked as she pressed #1 on her speed dial.

"I'll ring Britt, and then we'll have a shower and order food okay? - Oh Hi Britt. I spoke to Matt earlier, he told me about what happened with you and Mike... No of course I'm not mad silly, I'll wear someone else's... yes I'm sure... so what happened with you and Mike?" Santana asked noticing Rachel typing out a text on her phone. "HE DID WHAT?" Santana spat through the phone, "Why... oh no Britt... that was about you and I; you and Mike were dating... are you okay? Your fine?" she asked puzzled. "Oh you like someone else, who? Matt? That's sweet; you should tell him Britt..." Santana grinned, whilst trying to peer over Rachel's shoulder to see who she was texting. "Tomorrow? That's good, I think he likes you too you know... because why else would he have let someone other than me where his jersey? okay, love you too... bye!" she ended the call.

"OK, I got gossip- who you texting?" Santana asked noticing the wicked glint in Rachel's eye, by now she was practically sat on Rachel's lap trying to reach out for the phone when suddenly it started ringing. She let out a loud huff and slumped back in her seat, eyeing Rachel suspiciously.

"Oh Hey Finn, thanks for calling!" Rachel grinned shooting a look at Santana. "Well I have a huge favor to ask you about tomorrow... no I'm not in Glee anymore am I?" she sighed. "No it's about the jersey swapping thingy-majiggy... no not for me, I'm already wearing some ones... that's why I asked you to call because I know that now that Quinn isn't a Cheerio you don't have anyone to wear yours... yes Santana, I mean why not right?" she jumped out her seat when she sees Santana launch for her, the two females chasing each other around the lounge.

"Well after all you're the star quarter back and she is the head cheerleader... yes that's great, thanks Finn... okay bye!" she chirped ending the call, shooting Santana a mock glare. "It's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking on the phone, especially when they're doing you a huge favor!" she grinned coyly.

"Yeah well that favor wasn't wanted! I could have easily worn someone else's." Santana huffed as she grabbed the take-out menu off the shelf.

"Really? Like who's? Because I know you and you're all about popularity. Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike are the star players; what would it look like if the head cheerleader wasn't wearing one of their jerseys, hmm?" Rachel pressed with a knowing smile.

"Fine fine, your right." Santana admitted. "Not to mention it would totally piss Quinn off. Thanks, B!" She grinned. "Now what food do you want?"

"Chicken chow Mein!" Rachel replied vastly, her stomach growling for effect.

"You like worms?" Santana asked and laughed when Rachel wrinkled her nose at the name but nodded. "Awesome me too, so that and chips?"

"Sure!" Rachel grinned looking forward to pigging out. Santana smirked and nodded before dialing the number and placing the order through, giving her address and mobile number in case they didn't get an answer at the door. After showing Rachel into the guest bedroom unsuite, Santana rushed to her own and jumped into a hot shower. Both girls changing into their pj's and slippers when they finished.

"I can't believe you talked me into buying these pjs, B." Santana muttered as she waved a hand over her torso where she was wearing a white pj top with a picture of Mickey Mouse painted across, matching short shorts, a grey cardigan and grey snug boot slippers. Her hair down and wavy.

"They're adorable like mine!" Rachel protested as she gestured to her matching pink Daisy Duck short shorts and t, pink cardigan and pink fluffy snug boots, her hair piled on top of her head. "There's no point in denying it, San; you love them. Admit it already!" she teased.

"OK, whatever. They're cute okay?" Santana admitted reluctantly, jumping to her feet when the door bell chimed. "Saved by the bell."

"Rach grab two forks from the kitchen, please! Oh and grab the Dragon Fruit Vitamin Water for me and one for yourself!" Santana called from the door way as she shuffled in with two bags, softly dropping them down to table and falling back on the couch.

"Can I have one of the Kiwi-Strawberry ones?" Rachel called out in question, already grabbing a bottle.

"Sure, B! Just hurry up and get your hot ass in here so I can eat!" Santana replied with a laugh.

Rachel skipped back into the lounge and fell back into the couch next to Santana, handing her the fork and drink she requested.

"Here you go; enjoy." Santana smiled as she handed Rachel her tub of noodles, also flicking through the TV before settling on a film.

"The Sweetest Thing- God, I haven't watched this film in ages!" Santana chirped excitedly.

"Heavennnn." Rachel drawled out with a mouthful of noodles. "Mmmm." she moaned making Santana laugh.

"Freak," Santana joked lightheartedly. "But I do agree." she had with a grin, slurping up a single noodle.

Once the girls had finished their food and cleared up after themselves they headed upstairs to Santana's room and flopped back on her large bed with a loud 'ooof' and relished the feeling the comfort Santana's bed brought.

"Thanks for today, San." Rachel yawned. "Despite that fact that you made me humiliate myself numerous times and then dragged me from store to store causing my poor little ankles to ache like hell; I had a great day." she muttered sleepily as she rolled onto her side facing Santana.

"Yeah, yeah. Blame me." Santana replied gruffly, her mouth smothered by her pillow. "But it's cool; I'm glad you had fun. I did too."

"Duh."

"Night shorty." Santana muttered as she felt her eye lids getting heavier.

"I resent that horrendous pet name. But I'm simply too tired to rant and rave at you, night loco." Rachel muttered to the sound asleep Santana.

* * *

So I know this probably wasn't the chapter that you were all hoping for, but I swear I am working on the next chapter now and trying to make it as enjoyable as I possibly can for you all! Next chapter? Day one of the bet, duh! Santana going crazy, nothing new! Rachel has a black eye, how? Brittany is back! One of the Glee kids gravitate to Team Rachel, can you guess who? Someone has a crush, just who may that be? And obviously Puck's jaw hits the floor and it's 'game on'. PuckleBerry lovin', who can resist? See (cyber see?) you in the next chap! Ciao!


End file.
